Shattered Dreams
by Marishka12
Summary: Andre and Tori's lives are shattered when they get into a deadly car accident. Tori gets the worst of the injuries by suffering from a severe head injury and there is a chance that she will never fully heal from the injury. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, here is my next story! I gotta say, I came so close to caving in and posting it sooner due to the constant pestering from my friend, but I did not give in! Hehehehehehe ;)**

**This story is very different than anything I've ever done and I really hope you guys enjoy it. I tried to make everything as realistic as possible, so if a few things seem a little unbelievable, forgive me. Just pretend that it could all be possible! After all, this is fiction!**

**Anyway, here is the first chapter to "Shattered Dreams!"**

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I even have to say that I don't own Victorious? If I did, Andre and Tori would already be together! Ugh, Dan Schneider and his trolling.**

Andre's POV

Tori groaned and crossed her arms. "Andre, seriously," she grumbled. "Just pick a station. In the past two minutes, you've changed the station like twenty times."

"Picking the right station is crucial." I said to Tori, glancing at her for a second before looking back at the road. "You have to find the perfect station with the perfect songs to listen to."

"Andre, we're driving back from the movies." she said. "And you're dropping me off. We'll be back at my house in like ten minutes. How about you turn it off and we just talk?" No, we did not go on a date. We had gone to the movies with Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Cat. We all just happened to leave separately.

I smiled. "I can live with that."

"Awesome," she said and turned off the radio altogether. "So…what did you think of the movie?"

"You know…it was actually really good." I said. "I've never been that much of a fan of Katy Perry, but I really liked her movie. It was a cool way into what her life is like."

"Well, I've always been a fan of hers," said Tori. "This just made me like her even more."

"I'm glad," I told her.

"And man, it made you hate her ex-husband!" she commented. "I mean, seriously? She was on tour and he wouldn't even go visit her. She had to go to him. What's up with that?"

I shook my head. "He's just a jerk. It's good that she got rid of him."

"You wouldn't act like that, would you, Andre?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like…okay, let's say I was on tour and only had three days off every two weeks." she started off. "Would you visit me during those three days?"

"Oh, you know it, girl." I said with no hesitation. "If you were singing to thousands of screaming fans nearly every single night…of course I would go visit you." On the inside, I was freaking out. Did she like me the way I liked her?

She smiled at me. "Aww, aren't you sweet,"

"I try to be." I said.

"Andre, why haven't you found a steady girlfriend yet?" she said. "You deserve one. You are so sweet, talented, handsome…" She shook her head. "Any girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend."

I shrugged. "Just waiting on the right girl to come along," I looked over at her and smiled softly.

I guess Tori could tell I was looking at her, because she turned her head away from the window and looked at me. I smiled wider and she smiled at me. This moment was like sparks flying. Our eyes were simply locked. I swear, if I hadn't been driving, I would have leaned over and kissed her right then. It was definitely a moment I personally would never forget. I hoped Tori felt the same way I was currently feeling.

Just as quickly as the moment began, it ended. Tori looked out the front windshield and her smile faded. Then she screamed, "Andre, look out!"

I looked out the window and saw a pair of headlights right in front of me. I didn't have time to react before the car came crashing into us. It hit us so hard that the impact was enough to jolt us around. Then we were rolling. We rolled and we rolled and we rolled. All I could hear was the crashing noises of the car. I wanted to reach over and grab Tori's hand, but we were moving around too much.

When I thought we were gonna roll forever, we finally stopped; luckily, on all four tires. Everything was dead quiet. Too quiet. Then all of a sudden, a pain erupted in my right knee. It was so intense that I shut my eyes tightly and let out a long groan. My knee felt like it was on fire and I was convinced that it was. I was scared to open my eyes, because I was afraid I would see flames on myself. But I knew I had to open them, so I did. Surprisingly, my knee was not on fire. How could that be possible? It was searing in pain. I didn't even know this kind of pain existed.

When I finally took my eyes away from my knee, I looked at Tori. She was dead still. "Tori?" I mumbled. My voice was very scratchy. I grabbed her hand. "Tori…can you hear me?"

But I knew she couldn't. Her head was leaned over to the other side and she was unconscious.

I let out a long sigh and leaned back. It took a matter of two seconds to realize that I smelled something awful. I took a bigger whiff of it and realized it was smoke. Awful smoke. It smelled terrible. It took me a second to register that if Tori and I didn't get out in a matter of probably less than a minute, we would be blown to smithereens.

It took every bit of my strength to get my crushed door open and step out. I put my right foot down and let out a long scream of pain. The pain shot through my knee like someone had just lit a new flame. The only thing that kept me from falling to the ground was the fact that if I didn't move quickly, Tori would be killed. That was enough motivation.

I hopped around to the passenger side. I tried to open Tori's door, but it was stuck. I didn't know what else to do besides get a hold of the handle and pull as hard as I could. I let out a long scream and suddenly, it came open. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

I reached in as quickly as I could and picked Tori up bridal-style. Because of the added weight, I couldn't hop anymore. I had to walk on both feet. After one step, I had tears streaming down my face. After five steps, I let out a long stream of cuss words that I don't care to repeat. Walking with this injured knee was killing me. The pain was just simply unbearable.

When I got a good distance from the car, I bent down on my knees, which made me let out another scream of pain, and laid Tori down as gently as I could. Then I sat down next to her. I let out a long sigh of relief. Everything got dizzy, so I laid back down. Suddenly, I heard a loud explosion. I looked up and saw that the shattered remains of my car had blown up. I gulped as more tears streamed down my face. If I hadn't gotten us out of the car, we would be dead right now.

I slowly looked over at Tori. Her head was leaned towards me and her eyes were closed. She wasn't moving a muscle. "Tori?" I whispered shakily. "Tori, can you hear me?"

She didn't act like she did.

I let out a few sobs. "Oh, my God, Tori," I grabbed her hand. "Please be okay," I bit my lip. "Please…just be okay,"

I tried to stay away awake, but I couldn't. My eyelids got heavy and they closed. I only hoped to God we would get some help.

…

What felt like seconds later, I was coming to. I looked up and saw paramedics around me. I could tell I was in an ambulance. My knee was still throbbing in pain, but I wasn't paying much attention to that. I was trying to figure out what these paramedics were saying. Then I heard one of them say, "Oh, my God, he's waking up!" He got right in my face with a pen light. I squinted my eyes. After a moment of that, he took it away and said, "Hello, sir…do you remember what happened?"

I slightly nodded. I could feel something bulky around my neck, but I tried to ignore it. "Where's Tori?" That was the only thing currently on my mind. "Where…where is she?"

"Are you talking about the girl that was in the car with you?" he asked and I nodded. Well, attempted to. The thing around my neck was constricting any type of movement. But I think they could tell I was trying to nod. "She's in the ambulance with you."

I looked to my right and saw Tori. The first thing I noticed was a brace around her neck. The next thing I noticed was the hundreds of cords connected to her. It just then occurred to me that I had a neck brace on and cords connected to me as well. I hoped we were okay. "Is…is she okay?"

"She appears to be stabilized, but we won't know much until we get to the hospital." he told me. I relaxed on the inside. "You just said that her name is Tori; can you tell us her last name?"

Since my head was spinning and this guy's voice was coming from a mile away, it took me a second to say, "Vega,"

"Okay, good," he said. "And can you tell me your name?"

"Andre," I mumbled.

"And last name?"

I hesitated, but said, "Harris,"

"Okay, Mr. Harris, can you feel this?" He reached over and thumped my thigh a few times.

I didn't understand the point of that, but I still said, "Yes,"

"Okay, good," he said with a little relief. "That's good," He looked at another paramedic and said something, but I couldn't catch what that was. I was too out of it. Everything began to spin a little more before everything just went black altogether.


	2. Chapter 2

** Wow! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts on this story! It makes me so happy when I get an email from Fanfiction, because the fact that you enjoy this story makes me happier than anything else in the world…so just thank you! And keep the reviews coming!**

** Alright, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Trina's POV

As I was reading stuff on my phone, our house phone started ringing. I groaned out loud. Who would be calling us at 11:20 on a Friday night? I didn't feel like answering, so I screamed out, "Mom, the phone is ringing!"

"I'm kind of busy, honey, could you get that?" she screamed out.

"What about Dad?" I screamed.

"I'm busy too, Trina, will you just get that?" yelled out my dad.

"Uggghhhh!" I groaned out. "Fine!" I threw my phone down and ran to the kitchen to pick up the phone before it went to voicemail. "Hello?" I said in an aggravated voice.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Vega?" said an unfamiliar man's voice.

"Um, no, this is her daughter, but she's busy right now." I said as I walked back into the living room. "But you can tell me whatever you were gonna tell her." I plopped back on the couch.

"What about your dad?" he asked. "Is he there?"

"Yes, but he's busy as well." I told him. "Just tell me and I'll relay the message to them. I can take it."

"Um…I'm sorry, but I would like to tell one of your parents this." he said slowly.

I sighed loudly. "I'm eighteen years old, okay? I can take whatever you're gonna tell me. Just tell me and I'll tell them."

"Okay," he said with a sigh. "Well, Miss Vega, there's been a car accident and your sister, Tori, was involved in it."

"What?" I exclaimed. My heart began to beat rapidly. "Is she okay?"

"She's got a really bad concussion." he said. "Her head was cut open, so we stitched her up and she's currently in a CT scan right now to see the extent of the head injury." Since he knew all this, I assumed he was a doctor, but I still wasn't sure.

I blinked the tears out of my eyes. "Um…okay, um…could you tell my parents this? I don't think I could tell them about it." I thought I could take it, but I was wrong.

"Sure thing," he said.

"Oh and um…one more thing." I started off. "Was there anyone else in the car with her?"

"Yes ma'am, just one other passenger by the name of Andre Harris." he told me. "He was the one driving."

I gulped. "Is he okay?"

"He now has a damaged knee and he needed a few stitches just above his temple, but other than that, he's fine." he told me.

"Alright, thanks," I said. "Hold on," I ran out of the living room and into my parents' bedroom. My mom was on the bed with a bunch of papers around her and she really did look busy. I looked at my dad and he was sitting at his desk with a bunch of papers around him as well. I wondered to myself why they were even awake right now. They usually never stayed awake this late. I guess it was just a really busy time for both of them.

"Trina, what is it?" asked Mom, interrupting my thoughts.

I gulped and walked up to her, holding the phone out. "Phone for you,"

She grabbed it and put it between her shoulder and cheek. "Hello?" I walked out of the room before I could hear or see any reaction from her. I knew the look on her face would soon be changing.

I knew that as soon as my mom got off the phone, we would most likely be heading to the hospital. So I put my flip-flops on and grabbed my purse and sat down on the couch. I crossed my arms and leaned my head back, waiting for my parents to come in the living room any minute now.

Just a few minutes later, my parents came running out. I looked back and saw the worried looks on their faces. "Trina, we need to go now." said my mom in a strained voice. "We'll explain in the car."

"I already know." I said as I stood up and turned to them. "That guy told me over the phone. By the way, who was he?"

"He's a doctor." said Mom. "Come on, let's go,"

I nodded and we left the house and went straight to the hospital.

As soon as we got there, we ran to the waiting room. We asked the nurse what room Tori was in, but she wasn't in a room yet. She'd finished the CT scan and I guess they were still transferring her to another room. We stayed in the waiting room and requested that as soon as Tori was put in a regular room that they please come get us. We wanted to see her so badly.

After sitting in the boring waiting room for ten minutes, Andre's mom came walking in. "Mrs. Harris!" said my mom and jumped up and ran over to her. They quickly hugged each other. My dad and I were right behind her. "How's Andre doing?"

"He's okay." she said with a sigh. "They don't know what's wrong with his knee, but it's messed up badly. He can't even bare any weight on it."

"Haven't they done an x-ray on it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but it'll take a while for the results to come in. But they think that he tore some ligaments due to the amount of pain and swelling he has."

"That's terrible." said Mom while shaking her head. "I hope it's nothing too serious."

"It probably isn't," said Mrs. Harris. "Knee injuries are fairly common in car accidents."

Mom nodded, but just then, a doctor walked in, asking for Tori Vega's family. My parents and I made our way over to him. "Is she okay?" said Mom. "Please say she's okay!"

The doctor smiled. "She's fine right now. We had to give her ten stitches on her head and also a CT scan. We won't know the results of that until probably tomorrow afternoon."

"But what if it's something serious?" I asked in a panic. "Like what if she's bleeding in her head or something?"

"She's not." he said. "Trust me, she's not. She's okay."

"How could you know that if you don't know what's actually wrong with her head?" I asked aggravated. "What kind of hospital is this?"

"Trina, that's enough!" said my mom with a glare. She looked back at the doctor. "But how do you know?"

"While the scan is running, it shows us if she's bleeding badly or not and we didn't see anything that indicated bleeding." he answered. "And we know the general area of the injury, but we don't know how she'll be affected."

I had a feeling that my parents didn't know exactly what that meant, but they still nodded. They were just ready to see Tori. We all were. "Can we see her?" asked my mom.

"Yes, just follow me," he said and began to walk down a hallway. We followed right behind him. We went down a couple more hallways and even an elevator before we finally came up to Tori's room. Just one elevator ride and I hated it. I swear, it took forever.

When we walked in, we were all speechless. Tori didn't look good at all. She had random bruises all over her body, a bandage around her head, a breathing mask over her mouth and nose, had beeping machines all around her, and she was wearing a hospital gown. She was also unconscious. "She's just sleeping right now." said the doctor as he walked up to her bedside. "You can't tell since she has the bandage on her head, but we had to shave a little bit of her hair to get to the wound easier."

I don't know why, but my face suddenly got red with anger. I looked at the doctor. "What room is Andre Harris in?"

"He's in the floor above us, just a few doors that way." he said, pointing his finger to the left. "Why?"

I smiled evilly. "I'll be right back." I walked around all of them and out of the room. I ran to the elevator and began to press the button over and over again. "Stupid slow elevator," I muttered to myself.

Just as one beeped, I heard someone come around the corner. "Trina, what do you think you're doing?" exclaimed my mom.

I ignored the elevator opening and looked at her and responded back by yelling, "Mom, if it wasn't for Andre, Tori would be fine right now! It's his fault she's lying unconscious in a hospital bed! He needs to know what he did wrong!"

"Trina Vega, don't you dare blame this on Andre!" she said sharply. "It was not his fault this happened! He's probably feeling really guilty right now, because he thinks it's his fault–"

"It is!" I screamed.

"No, it's not!" she said. "It's fault of the guy that hit them! He was drunk, Trina, and just plowed right into them. I'm sure they didn't even see it coming. But Trina, there's something else…"

"What?"

"The car was burned to a crisp." she told me. "There's nothing left of it."

I gasped and pulled my hand to my mouth. "Then…how did Tori and Andre survive it?"

"Well…when the paramedics found them, they were far away from the car." she explained. "They're thinking that Andre pulled himself and Tori out of the car and got away just before the explosion happened."

"How do we know it wasn't Tori that pulled them out?"

"I'm not sure, but they're positive it was Andre that did it."

I gulped. "But…but Andre has a hurt knee. How could he walk and carry Tori at the same time?"

She shrugged. "He's a tough guy."

"Oh, my God," I said. "So…Tori was almost killed today?"

She nodded. "Yes and so was Andre. She's very lucky to have a friend like him."

"And…I was about to tell him off." I said shakily and brought my hands up to my mouth. "I'm…I'm so stupid." I had tears welling up in my eyes.

"No, baby, you're not stupid." she said as she pulled me in for a hug. "Not at all. You're just angry and that's understandable. But it'll be okay. Tori will be fine." She let out a sigh. "She'll be okay." I could tell she was talking more to herself than to me, but I still acted like she was only talking to me.

After I recovered, Mom said, "Well, I think we're about to go home and get some sleep."

"Why?" I said. "We just got here."

She smiled. "Trina, it's almost midnight. It's late. But we will be back first thing tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," I said. "But…hey is it okay if I see Tori one more time?"

"Go ahead,"

"Thanks," I said and we walked back to her room. My dad was waiting out by her door and I told him that we could leave in just a few minutes. Then I walked in the room and closed the door behind me. I slowly walked up to Tori's bedside and looked down at her. She looked so broken. I could hardly even recognize her with all the cords on her. But it was her. Only my baby sister had those eyes. I know she was sleeping, but still.

I smiled and then leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, baby sis," I whispered. "Get better soon,"

That night before bed, I said a little prayer for Tori. It was the first time I'd prayed in a long time.

**Okay, please don't hate Trina! She is just angry and upset and tired…**

**That's it for now! Don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Once again, please keep the reviews coming! I love them! :)**

Tori's POV

_Saturday, July 7_

I woke up with the worst headache in the history of the world. It was so bad that I couldn't even bring myself to open my eyes. I squeezed my eyes tighter for a moment, trying to collect myself, and then I finally opened my eyes. I looked around a little. I had no idea where the heck I was. I had so many questions swimming around in my head.

"Tori?"

I heard an unfamiliar voice call out a random name. I turned just to see who it was. Some really sweet looking lady was sitting at my bedside and she was looking down at me. I guess it was her voice I'd heard.

She smiled. "Hi there, Tori," Hmm…I guess I was Tori. She leaned her hand down and rubbed the left side of my head gently. "How do you feel, baby?"

I looked at her confused for a second, but then I answered. "Um…tired," I touched the right side of my head and I could feel some kind of bandage around it. "And my head hurts so badly. My brain is like…pounding against my skull."

"Oh, I know your head hurts." How would she know that? "It might hurt for a while, but trust me…you're gonna be okay."

"Uh huh," I said, still confused. "Why does it hurt?"

"You were in a car accident." she told me and my eyes widened. She softly smiled. "I guess you don't remember, huh?"

I slowly shook my head. "No,"

"Well, can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

I really and honestly tried to think of the last thing I remembered. My mind was drawing a blank. I couldn't come up with anything. I didn't know what was going on. "I…I don't know." I said slowly.

"You don't know what you remember?" she asked with some confusion. "How could you…" Then suddenly, the look in her eyes changed. She stared at me with a sad expression. I could literally see the tears well up in her eyes. I felt bad that I was the one making them appear. Then she gulped and said, "Tori, sweetie…please tell me you know who I am."

I blinked a few times and said, "I'm sorry, but…how could I know who you are if I don't even know who I am?"

"Oh, my God," she said and then a tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it away and then sniffed a little. She put her hand over her mouth and just stared at me while more tears rolled down her cheeks.

I didn't know who this lady was, but I still felt awful for making her cry. Seeing her cry made me want to cry. My own eyes filled up with tears. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to make you cry."

She took her hand off her mouth and wiped both of her eyes and her cheeks. "Oh, no, sweetie, it's not you," She sighed shakily. "I'm just trying to process all of this." She reached down and caressed my cheek. "I'm your mother, so I just worry about you."

I raised my eyebrows. "You're my mom?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but um…" She stood up. "Could you just stay here for a moment? I'm gonna…well I…I'll be right back."

I nodded as she walked out the door. Then I got out of bed, but when I felt a tug on my wrist, I looked back and noticed that it was from my IV. I sighed and grabbed the pole and slowly walked closer to the door, so I could hear what was going on. I looked down and saw that I was wearing an uncomfortable hospital gown. I hoped I would get to change soon.

The lady who said was my mom was talking to some guy and she sounded upset. "What's wrong with her?" she exclaimed. "I mean, she has no idea who I am or even who she is! She is so out of it!"

"I was actually just about to come talk to you about that." said the man. "We got the test results from the scan yesterday and the blow to her head affected her temporal lobe, which is what houses the memory." No wonder I had no idea who I was or who anyone else was. In that split second, I tried to see if I could think of someone that I knew, but my brain couldn't come up with anything. I was clueless.

My mom let out a sob. "Oh, my God," She tried to say something else, but she was too hysterical. It took her a few moments to finally collect herself. "Does this mean she'll always be this clueless?"

"Well…not necessarily," he said. "But…she has a fifty/fifty chance. A chance that she'll stay like that forever or a chance that it'll go away and she'll go back to normal and forget that any of this ever happened."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"That she won't get her memory back," he answered. "But the injury only affected her long-term memory, not her short-term memory, which means she will be able to retain new information. So if, worst case scenario, her memory never comes back, she'll be able to retain new information and make a new life for herself."

"But…but it wouldn't be the same," said my mom. I could tell by her voice that she was crying. "She would have no collection of her childhood memories and those are some of the most precious memories that a person has." I felt awful for causing my mother all this pain. I never meant to cause this. I was trying so incredibly hard to remember stuff from when I was younger, but I couldn't. I couldn't remember when I was little.

I was drawing a blank on everything.

"I know it's hard." he said. "And it's okay to be upset. It's understandable. But right now, you need to try and be strong for her. She may feel like this is her fault, when it isn't. There's no way she could have stopped this." Those words made me feel a little better, but not completely.

"How am I supposed to act around her?" asked my mom. "My baby girl has no idea who I am, her own mother." And those words made my eyes well up in tears and one slid down my cheek.

"Right now, the best thing you can do is treat her as normally as possible, even though, yes…I know that maybe very difficult." he told her. "When we release her in a few days, take her home, and surround her with things that are familiar. Have her talk with family and friends. Have them share stories with her. Anything that's comforting and familiar is helpful."

"Alright," said my mom and sighed heavily. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

"Did you wanna talk to her?"

"Actually, yes, I would…"

I suddenly turned around and jogged back to the bed. I put my IV pole back where it had been and I got back in my bed. Just as I pulled the covers up to my waist, the door opened. My mom and the other guy walked in. It looked like a doctor. My mom said, "Hi Tori,"

I smiled at her, but didn't say anything.

"How do you feel?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Confused," It was uncomfortable having to sit up when my bed wanted me to lay back down. "Um…is there any way one of you guys could make my bed to where it sits up? I'm kind of uncomfortable like this."

"Of course; I'll adjust that for you." said the doctor. He walked up to me and bent down and pressed a button and then my bed rose up. When it was at where I liked it, I leaned back. He looked at me. "Is that good?"

"It's perfect, thanks,"

"Good," he said and stood up straight again. "So…how do you feel?"

"Three things," I said. "I'm tired…I have a pounding headache…and I'm so confused.

"When you say confused…what exactly do you mean?"

I sighed shakily and looked at my mom. She softly smiled. "I don't know who I am." I said shakily. "Or who my mom is. Or…who anyone is. I'm trying to picture people's faces in my mind, but…I just…it's not working. No matter how hard I try," I gulped. "I feel like I'm going off of nothing."

"That's part of this injury, Tori." he explained to me gently. "It's normal to feel that way,"

"But…how is it that I know how to function and talk, but I don't know who anyone is?"

"Your mind remembers learning how to talk and walk and move and everything, but it doesn't remember voices or faces." he said. He raised his eyebrows. "Am I right?"

I slowly nodded. "I guess so." I shrugged. "I didn't even know my name and…I still don't know my last name."

"It's Vega," said my mom. "Your full name is Victoria Marie Vega."

"But…I thought my name was Tori?"

"Tori is actually short for Victoria." she told me. "It's been your nickname ever since you were a little girl. We rarely even call you Victoria. You're known as Tori everywhere."

"Oh," I glanced at the doctor. "This is such a weird feeling. It's like…I have no collection of any kind of memory…besides what's been going on the past few minutes."

"It's part of the process," said the doctor.

I sighed heavily. Even though I already knew about the fifty/fifty odds, I still asked, "Will my memory ever come back?"

"Honestly, Tori," started off the doctor. "It may or may not. We just have to be patient for now."

Having him say it to my face made my heart shatter. I looked over at my mom. I know I must have loved her, because she's my mom, and I hated to say it, but…I can't say I love her, because I don't know her. But I know I should. I hated that I didn't. "What will happen if I never get it back?"

The doctor was silent, but then my mom spoke up. "Then, we'll make the best of it." The doctor stood back while my mom sat on the edge of my bed. "Tori, I love you so much. You are an amazing person and I know that that person is still in there somewhere. Just be strong, okay? We'll get through this together." I could tell this was her trying to be strong for me.

I smiled at her. "Thanks," I opened my arms. "Can we hug?"

"Of course we can, baby." she said and she leaned into me and gave me a tight hug. I tentatively put my arms around her. I hated to think it, but it felt awkward. Here I was hugging someone I hardly even knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, thanks for all the nice reviews! They make me happy! :)**

**Oh btw, if you haven't already, you should go check out the story I posted this last weekend, The Beautiful Kind of Butterflies! If you loved The Bad Roommate (because of Tandre) then I think you'll love this one ;)**

**Hehe, okay here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Andre's POV

I was lying in my uncomfortable hospital bed, trying to ignore the pain in my knee, when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in,"

The door opened and in walked my mom. "Hey honey,"

"Oh, hi, Mom," I said and turned off the TV. I sat up in bed. "What's up?"

"Well, I just talked to the doctor and you'll be good to go home tomorrow." she said. "You'll be having follow up appointments for your knee and to take out those stitches on your head, but you'll be out of here tomorrow."

"That's awesome!" I said with a smile. "But…until then, do you think I could change out of this uncomfortable gown? It's itchy and too big on me."

She giggled and held up my overnight bag. "That's why I brought this for you,"

"Aww, thanks, Mama, you're the best."

She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. "I know," she said jokingly. "Anyway, here's your bag. Your pajamas are right on top. Do you need help putting them on?"

I slowly smiled at her. "Mom, I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. I think I can change myself."

"I know, but with your hurt knee, I wasn't sure if you needed help or not."

"That's very sweet, Mom, but I can manage." I told her.

She nodded and smiled. Then she crossed her arms and looked out the window. I know my mom and I know when she was trying to avoid something and right now, she was trying to avoid something. I got her to look at me and I said, "Everything okay?"

She gave me a fake smile. "Yeah, everything's great,"

I cocked my head to one side. "Mom, I know you. I can tell something's wrong. Just tell me what it is."

She sighed. "I just don't know how you're gonna take it."

I gave her a knowing smile. "Come on, Mom…you're talking to the boy who walked with torn ligaments in one knee." I didn't bother to say that I did a lot of screaming in the short few moments I was walking though. "I can take anything."

"Yeah, we'll see if you can take this." she mumbled and then sighed. "So…as I was walking through the hallways of the hospital…I passed by Mrs. Vega and she updated me on how Tori's doing."

All I knew about Tori was that she had a bad concussion and that she was unconscious. I hoped I was about to hear some good news, like she was awake or something. "Oh, my God, really?" I asked and she nodded. "How is she?"

"Well…she's awake." she said slowly. "So…that's a plus."

I nodded, but I still wasn't able to let out a sigh of relief. I could tell she was holding something back. "There's something else. I can tell there is."

"Andre, you don't know how hard this is to tell you." she said. "Tori is your weakness and giving you any kind of bad news that involves her hurts me."

I immediately began to protest. "Mom, Tori isn't my weakness. Where…where would you get a wacky idea like that?"

"Mhmm," She crossed her arms. "If she isn't your weakness, then why do you always talk about her and why is it that when a guy hurts her, you get really angry?"

I figured there was no point in lying. My mom knew too much. "Fine. She's my weakness. So what?" I sighed. "Now just get to the point, Mom. What's wrong with her?"

"Okay, well…about an hour ago, Mrs. Vega was in Tori's room." she began. "And then…she started to wake up. All she said was that she was tired and that she had a headache, which is understandable."

"Of course," I whispered.

"Anyway…they continued talking and…Mrs. Vega could tell that Tori was…very confused."

I looked at her weird. "Confused how?"

"Like…she didn't remember the crash and when Mrs. Vega asked her what's the last thing she remembered in general, she just said 'I don't know.'"

I nodded, still confused as heck though. "So… what does this mean?"

My mom smiled matter-of-factly. "Andre, Tori has amnesia." My eyes widened and I gasped. "She doesn't know who she is or who anyone else is."

No. This can't be true. It can't be. Tori…my Tori…had amnesia. This can't be happening. "But…no," I said. "No, it can't be true. Without her memory…" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"She's still Tori, Andre." said Mom. "Mrs. Vega said that Tori feels three things: tired, headache, and confused. She's trying so hard to remember anything, but with no luck. And the more she thinks, said Mrs. Vega, the more her head hurts. Right now, she's got her parents and sister in there with her and they're talking to her and trying to keep her relaxed."

I gulped. I still couldn't believe this. "Um…" I rubbed my forehead, making sure to miss where I had my stitches. "Is the…amnesia permanent?" I hated that word.

"They don't know for sure." she said. "There's a fifty/fifty chance that her memory will either come back or be gone forever. But there is a plus side."

"How is that even possible?" I asked with a shake of my head.

"Well…Tori can't remember anything about her past." she said. "But she can remember new things. So if by some chance it is permanent, new memories will be created."

I sighed and leaned back against my pillow. "But it wouldn't be the same," My eyes filled up with tears. "She wouldn't the same Tori." I was thinking about the moment we had in the car yesterday, literally just seconds before our lives changed forever. When we were simply smiling at each other. Talking with our eyes. Saying more than every word in the dictionary combined. Now, it would just be a memory only I would remember. Even if she did happen to get her memory back, I doubt she would remember that moment between us. And that was a moment that I knew I would treasure forever. And you can't replay it. Life doesn't work that way. It's just not fair. One second, everything was perfect and the next…we were hit head on by a stupid drunk driver. I didn't know the guy that hit us, but I still hated him. My hatred for him just grew stronger from hearing that Tori had amnesia. Good thing he was in jail and not in the hospital. It's sad that Tori and I were the ones hurt while he barely had a scratch on him.

What felt like hours later, but was just in fact seconds later, I looked up at my mom. "When can I see her? I know she doesn't know who I am…" That thought made me blink my eyes a few times. Unbelievable. She is my best friend and I am her best friend. Well…I was her best friend. "But…I have to see her."

"She's with her family right now." said my mom gently. "I'm so sorry, baby."

I bit my lip before saying, "Well…could you stand outside her door and then come get me whenever they leave?"

She slightly smiled and said, "Andre, I can't spy on them twenty-four/seven. And besides, you shouldn't be moving that knee around so much. It needs to stay propped up, just like it is right now. You need to stay right here and rest."

I groaned and leaned back. "I've been resting for over fifteen hours in this stupid uncomfortable hospital bed. I'd probably feel better if I got up and walked around."

"Andre, you can't walk." he said. "The next best thing you can do is hop on crutches. And you still haven't gotten used to them yet."

I glanced to my right and saw my crutches leaned against the wall. They were fitted for me and would be mine for up to two months. I had a medial collateral ligament tear and that's the ligament that controls flexibility. And lucky me, I had Grade 3 severity, which meant it would take forever to heal up. I would need a lot of rehabilitation and would also need surgery. My doctor said the quicker I could start walking on my knee, the better, but it hurt too much to walk on. He told me that when I did start walking on it, it would feel like it was giving out. "Well…I gotta get used to them sometime." I told her.

"But not today, okay?" she said. "You can visit her tomorrow." Then she changed the subject by saying, "Is your knee propped up enough or do you need it up more?"

"No, it's fine," I told her. "And before you ask, no, the icepack is fine; I don't need it replaced." I was forced to keep it propped up and with ice on it to reduce the swelling.

"Well, okay then," she said. "I'm about to run home. Is there anything else you need?"

I crossed my arms. "I need to see Tori."

She softly smiled and then walked up to me and kissed my forehead. "You can see her tomorrow. I'm gonna run home for a little bit, but I'll be back later this evening to see how you're doing, okay?"

"Okay," I said, because there was no point in arguing. I already had nurses checking on me every hour or so.

"Alright, I'll see you then." she said. "Bye sweetie,"

"Bye,"

She smiled and then left.

I let out a long sigh and then unzipped my bag. I pulled my pajamas out, which was just a t-shirt and pajama pants, and then laid the bag on the ground. Then I took the covers off and carefully moved my knee so I could take off the gown. Then I put my shirt on and very carefully put my pants on. This was so much more comfortable than that gown. Then I got back under the covers and propped up my knee like I was supposed to and put the icepack back on it. I grabbed a ponytail from the bag and pulled my dreads back. Then I turned the TV back on and leaned against my pillows.

About an hour and a half later, I heard a knock on my door. I sighed and said, "Come in,"

The door opened and, to my surprise, Mrs. Vega walked in. She smiled at me. "Hi Andre,"

"Mrs. Vega," I said and turned the TV off. "Hi,"

"Hello," she said. "How's your knee?"

"Fine for now," I told her. "Did you need me for something?"

"No, but…I just came to see if you'd like to visit Tori."

I sat up more in bed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," she told me. "David and Trina just left and I was on my way out, but before I left, I thought I might come and see how you were doing and if you wanted to see Tori."

"Yeah, I'd love to see her." I said with a smile.

"Okay," she said. "But you do know that she has amnesia, right? Did your mom talk to you?"

"Yes," I said. "My mom told me. Like…how bad is it?"

"She just doesn't know who she is or who anyone else is." she said. "So when you walk in, be prepared for her to not recognize you. But I promise you; she's still Tori."

"I can't believe this." I said while shaking my head. "Tori and I have been best friends for almost two years. It's crazy to think she wouldn't know who I am."

"I know exactly how you feel." she said. "She didn't even know who I am. It was heartbreaking for her to not recognize me. But hopefully, she'll regain her memory and not even remember that this happened."

"I hope so."

She nodded and then said, "So…do you need help getting out of bed?"

"Um…no, I think I can manage." I said as I pulled the covers off of me. "I just need to get to my knee brace on, get my crutches situated, and I'll be good to go."

"Alright," she said. "I'll just stand back here." She stood close to the door. "Let me know if you need help."

I smiled and took the ice off of my knee and then sat on the edge of the bed. I grabbed my knee immobilizer from the bedside table, pulled my pant leg up, and put the brace on. It kind of hurt putting the brace on, but it wasn't too bad. I put my pant leg back down and said, "Um, do you think you could hand me my crutches?"

"Of course," she said and grabbed my crutches and held them out right in front of me.

I smiled. "Thanks," I stood up, putting all of my weight on my left leg, and grabbed the crutches. I positioned them and then looked up at Mrs. Vega. "Good to go,"

She shook her head. "Man, Andre, I still can't believe you managed to walk with that hurt knee after the crash yesterday."

I shrugged. "I didn't really have a choice."

"Still," she said. "Thank you for that. You saved her life."

I smiled. "You're welcome,"

"Alright, let's go," She turned around and headed out the door with me right behind her. As she walked along, I hopped along. It was kind of embarrassing to be walking through the halls while hopping, but no one gave me a second glance. I guess being hurt while in the hospital isn't an out of the ordinary thing.

Just as we were about to approach Tori's room, Mrs. Vega turned to me. "Okay, when we go in there, I'll introduce you to her. Something she asked while we were in there was if anyone else was in the car with her. We said yes and that's when we told her about you. So she knows your name, but…not your face."

I sighed heavily and nodded. This was just insane.

"Are you ready?" she asked and I nodded again. She smiled. "Okay, here we go…" She turned towards the door and stepped inside with me close behind her. "Hi Tori,"

When I saw Tori, she was looking off into space. But when she heard her mom's voice, she looked at her. She softly smiled. "Hi," It was crazy to think she didn't know any of us. "I thought you were leaving."

Mrs. Vega glanced at me. "I was, but I thought I would bring a friend to you. Tori, this is Andre Harris."

Tori looked at me and her eyes lit up. For a second, I got excited. But then she said, "Oh, you're the boy I was in the car wreck with, right?"

The boy she was in the car wreck with. That's how she knew me.

Even though I wanted to cry, I managed to say, "That's me."

"I'll leave you guys to it." said Mrs. Vega and walked out.

"Well…" started off Tori. I glanced at her. "Do you, um…wanna come sit?"

I nodded and then hopped over to her. I put my crutches against the wall and then grabbed a chair and hopped over next to the bed. I sat in the chair and said, "Uh, do you think it would be okay if I propped my leg up on the bed?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," she said and smiled. "Do whatever you need to do."

Even without her memory, Tori was still such a sweet girl. "Thanks," I said and propped it up. That was when I could finally sit back and take a good look at her. She looked exactly the same, except for the bandage around her head. It basically just looked like she was wearing a white headband, except the straps were going around her whole head. I didn't know what to say, so I said, "Um…is that bandage around your head uncomfortable?"

"No, not really," she said. "It's my head itself that's bothering me."

I nodded and just stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. This was so weird for me. It's like she was here, but she wasn't. In a way, I was feeling kind of shy. That thought just made me shake my head. Suddenly, Tori spoke up. "What?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just shook your head." she said. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, um…it's fine." I said shakily. "Just…got a lot of things on my mind,"

"You know, Andre…it's Andre, right?" I nodded. "You don't have to put up this act."

I gulped. "What act?"

"Look…I'm sorry," she said, sounding generally sorry, but I didn't know why. "I know this must be hard for you. My…mom told me that you and I have been best friends for a long time."

"Almost two years,"

She nodded. "Yeah," She cleared her throat. "I hate that I don't know who you are. I just spent the last two hours with my parents and sister and they were sharing personal stories with me and I have no idea who the heck they are. I hate to say it since they're my family, but it's the truth. I'm trying so hard to remember their faces, but…I just can't. Just like how I can't remember your face," Those words were like a tug on my heart. "It's just…this is such a weird feeling. It's like…I know I should know these people. But…I look at their faces and it's like I've never seen them before in my life." She sighed. "And the funny thing is that, besides the people I've seen today, I can't picture anybody's faces. I just…I don't know." She rubbed her hands over her face. I could tell she was genuinely frustrated. "I don't know anything and I hate that I'm causing all this pain."

I bit my lip. I didn't know what to say for a moment. But then I finally thought of something to say. "You don't have to answer this question, but…just out of curiosity…what did you and your family talk about over the last two hours?"

She shrugged. "Nothing huge. I just asked them questions about my past and they shared stories with me. The majority of them were from when I was younger. It was nice to hear all those stories."

"I bet it was." I said with a smile.

She nodded and then looked the ground. She twiddled her thumbs in her lap for a few minutes. It was just this comfortable silence between us. I could literally see her brain working hard. Then out of nowhere, she sighed heavily and said, "Can we just do what my family and I did? I ask you questions and you tell me stories?"

"Of course we can," I cleared my throat. "Ask away,"

We spent the next three hours talking and laughing and sharing stories. I contemplated telling her stories involving the rest of the gang, but I didn't wanna stress her out with anymore names. I simply told her that she and I were in a group of four other friends and she nodded and asked questions not having to do with them. It seemed like she had the same thought I did. She already had enough on her mind. I didn't wanna make it worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I have 30 minutes to update or I will apparently get in trouble…so yeah, this is my author's note. Also, hope you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review! :)**

Tori's POV

_Tuesday, July 10_

I was finally getting to leave the hospital, which I was happy about. I was also really happy that I didn't have to wear that bandage around my head anymore. The sides of my hair were pinned back, so it didn't look as obvious that a little bit of my hair had been shaved off. That's how it would be until my hair decided to grow back.

Driving through LA on my way home with my mom was amazing. There were so many sights to see and so many people on the streets. I felt like I should have known the places we were driving by, but I didn't. When we were stopped at a light, I said, "How long have I lived in LA?"

"Your whole life,"

My eyes widened and I looked at my mom. "My whole life? I've lived in this beautiful city my whole life?"

She nodded. "Yes ma'am," The light turned green, so she continued our drive.

"Dang," I whispered and continued to observe my surroundings.

Finally, we got to my house. I was just staring at it with wide eyes. My family never told me just what a beautiful home I had. While my mom was getting out and getting my bag out from the backseat, I was still sitting in the car staring at my house. It was bigger than I thought it would be.

Then my mom opened my car door. I looked at her and she smiled. "Ready to go inside?"

I gulped. "Um…I guess," I slowly got out of the car and shut the door. "Who's all gonna be in there?"

"Just your dad, Trina, and my parents."

My eyes widened. "Your parents?" She nodded. "Are they nice?"

"Of course they are, sweetheart." she said. "And they love you so much."

I smiled and then sighed. "Okay. Let's go in."

She nodded and then began to walk up the pathway. While we walked, I simply observed this beautiful house. I couldn't believe that I didn't remember living here.

When we got to the front door, my mom opened it and said, "Knock, knock,"

"Come on in." I heard my dad say.

My mom opened the door more and started to walk in. But I stood back. I was a little nervous. Then she looked back at me. "It's okay, Tori." she said softly. "You can come in."

I bit my lip, but then slowly walked in. I looked around at the house a little, but then I noticed my dad walking up to me. "I'm so glad you're home." he said as he gave me a hug.

I nervously put my arms around him and said, "Me too,"

When we let go, he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch, where an older couple was sitting. They looked really sweet and nice. My dad said, "Tori, I'd like for you to meet your mother's parents, Michael and Joanie. But to you, they're known as just Grandma and Grandpa."

I nodded and looked at my grandparents. "It's, um…nice to see you two."

"Aww, come here, sweetheart." said my grandma while standing up. She gave me a tight hug. I tell you, there's nothing weirder than hugging people you don't even know. I'd been doing that a lot during the last three days. When we pulled apart, she said, "So how do you feel?"

I shrugged. "Okay. Just a little confused,"

"About what?"

"Everything. It's nice to see you…and you," I said looking at my grandpa. He didn't let me finish what I was saying because he got up and gave me a hug.

"We love you so much, Tori." said my grandpa.

I sighed heavily. "That's what's so bad."

My grandpa looked at me confused. "What's about us loving you?"

"Well…nothing…for you." I said shakily. "But…I can't say it back. I want to so badly, but…I…I just can't." I looked at all my family. "I don't know any of you guys. But I know I should." I screamed into my hands. "I hate this! I just wish I could remember something!"

My dad walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it, baby. It's okay."

"It's not okay." I told him. "It sucks that I don't know who I am." I shook my head. "I just wanna be alone; I'm going to my room." I walked around everybody and headed to the hallway next to the staircase, thinking that my room was somewhere back there.

"Uh…Tori?" said Trina slowly.

"What?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Your room is upstairs."

I sighed and walked around the stairs and began to walk up them. When I got to about the fifth step, I turned and looked at my family. "I'm really sorry, everyone. I know you all want to help, but…let's face it; you guys are just as confused at how to handle the situation as I am. I appreciate you all trying to help, but there's nothing anyone can do. So…don't try so hard. Okay?"

Everyone nodded their okay.

"Thanks," I said and began to walk up the rest of the stairs. When I got to the landing, I turned around. "Which room is mine up here?"

"Just go down the hallway and it'll be the second door on your left." answered Trina.

"Thanks," I said again and I walked up the rest of the stairs, turned down the hallway, and went to the second door on my left. I turned the light on and closed the door. Then I walked all around my room. I looked at some of the pictures on my dresser of me doing something I couldn't recall doing. I looked at some of the random items I had in my room. I saw my phone on my bedside table. I went and sat down on my bed and grabbed my phone. I pressed the home button and then slid to unlock. But it wanted me to enter in my four-digit pass code that only I would know.

I sighed shakily and put my phone back on the table. I didn't know the stinking pass code.

When about five minutes had passed, I heard my door slowly creep open. I turned around and saw Trina standing there. She softly smiled and said, "Hey Tor. How ya doing?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Tor? I thought I was Tori."

She closed my door and came in and sat back against my pillows on my bed. I turned so I could look at her. "Tor is short for Tori. Sometimes, you're called that as well."

"But…I thought Tori was short for Victoria." I said confused.

"It is, but sometimes we shorten Tori even more and just call you Tor." she said and then shrugged. "It's just another nickname."

"Uh huh," I said confused. "Well…is there any other nickname I should be aware of?"

She giggled and said, "No, you're good."

I nodded and then looked at the ground.

"So you never answered my question." she said and I looked up at her. "How ya doing?"

I shrugged and looked back at the ground. "As good as I can. It's so weird. I came to my room, hoping I would feel some kind of comfort, but…I don't. It's no different than my hospital room. I mean, sure the colors are brighter and there's a lot more interesting things in here, but…I don't know my room any more than that hospital room." I looked around a little. "In fact, I probably know that hospital room better than this room. I was in that room for three days."

"You'll know your room soon…when you get your memory back." she told me.

I shook my head and looked at her. "What if it never comes back? What if…what if I'm forced to walk around this house for the rest of my life with an empty head? It feels like a part of me is missing, but I can't figure out what it is."

"Tori, you'll gain new memories." she said. "The doctor said that you'll be able to store new memories. So even if your memories don't come back, so what? At least you're here and you're alive and well. Because honestly, sis, that was an awful car crash. You and Andre are lucky to be alive."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? You can't honestly tell me that you're happy I don't know who you are, my own sister."

She sighed and looked away. "Well…I'm not happy about that, but…" She glanced at me. "You'll learn who I am."

"Trina, be honest with me." I said and scooted closer to her. We were both cross-legged and our knees were slightly touching. For some reason, it didn't bother me. "How do you really feel about this? And don't you dare sugar coat it. I'm getting sick and tired of everyone acting like this whole situation is no big deal, because I sure as heck know that it's a huge deal for the whole family. Just please…be honest. That's all I want."

She wasn't looking at me while I was talking. After I'd said that last word, she finally did look at me. And her she had tears in her eyes. "The truth?"

I nodded. "Nothing but the truth,"

"I'm scared, sis." She gulped. "I'm just…I'm terrified."

"Of what?"

"That you'll never know who I am." she said shakily. "I mean…sure, maybe you'll learn who I am, but…it's not the same. We've grown up together. We're only a year apart, so I've known you since I was one. There are pictures of us where I'm one and a half and I'm holding you for the first time. Mom and Dad wouldn't allow me to hold you until you could hold your head up, because they were afraid I would drop you. I don't remember that since I was so little, but oh, my gosh, Tori…you can see the look in my eyes from the picture. I was so happy that I was finally getting to hold my baby sister for the first time." She gulped. "Oh and by the way…I sometimes call you baby sister."

I nodded.

She sighed and continued. "Anyway…I'm just scared. I want you to know what's going on around here. But I know you can't, so I don't want you to feel pressured. I'm just being honest with you."

My eyes filled with tears. "So…if I never get my memory back…will you still love me?"

"I'll always love you, baby sis." She leaned in and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. "No matter what happens, I promise…I'll love you forever. We're sisters; I have to love you."

She said that last statement a little jokingly. I giggled and we pulled away. "Thanks, Trina. That means a lot to me."

She smiled and then patted my shoulder. "Just hang in there, Tori, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay, I'll try."

"So…wanna go downstairs and talk to Mom, Dad, and Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Sure, might as well," I said with a shrug. "I guess I should get to know them if they're in my family."

Trina gave me a big fake smile and then fake-giggled. "Yeah, let's go,"

We got off the bed and walked out of my room and back downstairs. As we were walking down the hallway, I couldn't help but think that no matter what I said to Trina or to anyone else, everyone would treat me different. I honestly hated everything treating me like that, but I guess I couldn't blame them. As hard as it is for me, it must be like torture for them. I couldn't even imagine what they were going through.

…..

That night, I had a terrible nightmare. It was a dream that pretty much came out of nowhere. It started out with me walking down an old dirt road in the middle of the night. I didn't know where I was going or what was going on. The view in front of me was just bare. On the left and right side, there were hundreds and hundreds of beautiful yellow wildflowers and it made me wonder why I wasn't walking through those. It was much more beautiful than this dirt road.

Suddenly, I heard commotion going on behind me. I slowly turned around and what I saw made me want to cry. I saw myself and I was hugging my parents. "I love you guys so much." I was saying to them.

"We love you, too, Tori." said my mom while hugging me. "I'm so glad you got your memory back. You weren't the same without it." While watching this, my eyes filled up with tears.

"I bet I was annoying without my memory." I told them. "I'm sorry you had to deal with me without it." I shook my head at them. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to forget everything."

"Ahh, it's okay," said my dad. "I'm just glad that your memory is back now."

"Did you still love me when I didn't have it?"

My parents glanced at each other. "Well…" started off my mom. "We said we did, but…it was kind of hard to, since it wasn't technically you. You were like a robot. You didn't know anything."

"I'm not a robot!" screamed me, from a distance. "I have feelings! I can't help that I can't remember anything!" But they didn't hear me. They were just laughing and talking and having a good time.

When I literally couldn't take it anymore, I started to run towards them. But it was weird; the closer I got, the farther away they got and I was getting very winded. When they were fifty feet away from me, I fell to the ground in a heap. "No!" I screamed. "I'm…I'm sorry! I'm sorry I don't remember who I am! But you don't understand! I'm trying super, super hard! Every minute of every day, I'm trying to remember my past, but it's no use! I can't remember anything!"

I watched as the real me and my parents vanished into thin air.

I rose up screaming bloody murder. For a second, I just sat there screaming, because I was afraid what I dreamt was true, but that was when I noticed my surroundings. It was dark, but I could tell I was in my room. I couldn't get myself to stop screaming, so I simply pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. I sat there and half-screamed, half-cried. I didn't know what else to do.

Then my door swung open and I heard my mom's voice. "Oh, my God, Tori!" I could hear her and my dad running up to my bedside. My mom pulled me in for a hug and I immediately hugged her back. "It's okay, baby, it's alright." She kissed the top of my head. "You're alright," Because of the bad dream and all the screaming, I now had a terrible headache.

When I finally recovered enough to speak, I looked up at my mom. "Mom?"

"Yeah, baby, what is it?" She brushed some of my hair back.

I sniffed. "Do you…do you love me? And please be honest.

My parents looked at each other in shock. Then my dad sat down next to my mom and he reached out and caressed my cheek. "Of course we love you. You mean the world to both of us. How could you think we don't love you, baby doll?"

"But…but how could you love me?" I said with new tears forming in my eyes. As one was sliding down my cheek, I spoke. "I'm not me. I wanna be, but…I'm not. I don't know who I am."

"Sweetheart, that doesn't mean we love you any less." said my mom gently. "And no matter what happens, you'll always be you. Nothing will change that."

"Sure…you tell me this now, but…what'll happen if my memory comes back?" I asked, still in tears. "You'll tell me that you hated this me and that you're more than happy to have the real me back. I know that's what you'll say. Don't act like you won't."

"Tori, you listen to me right now, okay?" said my mom, looking at me directly in the eye. "I'm gonna be completely honest with you." She leaned in and kissed my forehead. "There was nothing you could do to stop this from happening. And, okay, maybe we have been acting a little different than normal, but we're just trying to get used to this. We're all in this together. And Tori…I'll always love you just the same."

I looked down as tears continued to roll down my cheeks. "How could you love me? I'm just some random girl now. I'm not your daughter."

"Yes, you are, Tori." said my mom sternly. "No matter what's going on in your head, you are still our little girl. And always will be."

I sighed shakily. "So…if my memory never comes back…you'll be happy?"

"Of course," said my mom and she gave me another hug. "The fact that you're here and alive and breathing is amazing. You're here and that's good enough for us."

I sighed heavily. "Thank you," I leaned in and hugged each of my parents. The more I hugged my family, the more comfortable I was getting. The first time I hugged my mom was probably the most awkward moment of my life (that I could remember). I honestly and truly hoped that all this got easier. More than that, I hoped that I would get my memory back. I wanted that more than anything else in this world.

**Don't you feel so bad for Tori? :(**


	6. Chapter 6

Tori's POV

_Wednesday, July 11_

I was in the kitchen getting a water bottle from the fridge when the doorbell rang. I turned around to go answer it, but Trina was there before I could even take two steps. "Don't worry, Tor, I got it."

I smiled at her and pulled a water bottle out and closed the fridge door. Then I turned around to see who was at door. The only person I could see was Andre, whom was on his crutches. Just then, Trina stepped aside and Andre walked (well, more like hopped) in, but behind him were four other people around our age. There were two girls and two boys. Just by looking at them, I could tell they were all very…well…unique, I guess. I slowly walked closer to them. Trina smiled at me and said, "Tori, these are your friends." She glanced at them and then looked back at me. "I'll, um…leave so you guys can get acquainted." She turned around and jogged up the stairs.

I watched her leave and once she was out of sight, I sighed and looked at my friends. I slowly walked up to them. "Um…hi," I said quietly.

"Hi Tori," said Andre with a smile. He hopped over to me, laid his crutches down, and gave me a little hug. I gave him a small one back and then we let go. "Um, is it okay if I sit down?"

"Sure, go ahead," I said and backed up a little.

"Thanks," he said and plopped down on the couch right next to his crutches. He put his foot up on the coffee table. I felt really bad for him. Even though I couldn't remember anything, at least I could walk without assistance.

"Well, guys…" said Andre and I glanced at him. He was looking at everyone else. "Introduce yourselves,"

A small girl with a smiling face and bright red velvet hair stepped up. "Hi Tori!" she said and gave me a hug. I barely hugged her back. This weird feeling of hugging people I didn't know was coming back to me. When we let go of each other, she said, "Oh, I'm Cat by the way."

I raised my eyebrows. "Your name is Cat?"

"Short for Caterina," she said still smiling. Then her smile fade and she said, "What, do you not like Cat?" She gasped. "You don't like me, do you?"

I nervously looked at Andre. "What did I do?"

Andre shook his head and looked at Cat. "Cat, calm down. She was just commenting on your name."

Cat smiled brightly and said, "Okay," She looked at me. "Anyway, Tori, we've been best friends for almost as long as you and Andre have been best friends."

I nodded. "Cool," I didn't have anything else to say, so I just smiled and looked around a little.

A moment later, I think Cat got the hint, so she stood to the side. Another girl walked up to me. I could tell by her appearance that she was the complete opposite of Cat. She had black hair with blue hair extensions, a piercing on her left eyebrow, and a nose ring. She was also wearing almost all black. She gave me a soft smile and said, "Hi, I'm Jade."

"Hi Jade," I said quietly. "Um…I guess you like black?"

"Oh…yeah," she said. "I've always liked black."

I nodded and smiled. "That's cool."

She softly smiled and then said, "So, um…I know you don't remember, but…I just wanted to say that…I'm really sorry for always being so mean to you."

I could see how Jade could be mean. But I didn't know what I could have done to make her be mean to me. "You were mean to me? Why, what did I do?"

"Oh, gosh, this is so hard." She sighed shakily and pressed her fingers on the bridge of her nose, trying to collect herself. I wasn't sure if Jade got emotional easily, but it didn't seem like she did. Then she cleared her throat and said, "Well, um…nothing, actually. You didn't do anything to me. I was just…jealous of you. And I know that's not fair of me or to you. I just…I'm sorry."

I nodded. "Um…it's okay." I looked away, but then quickly looked back at her. "Do you feel better getting that off your chest?"

She smirked. "I'd feel better if you knew what I was talking about."

"I'd feel better if I knew what anyone was talking about."

That comment brought a small giggle amongst my friends.

"Well…maybe sometime we can get together alone and you can tell me some of the ways you've been mean to me," I said. "I'd like to hear some of them. That may sound kind of weird, but stories of any kind might help."

She gave me a thumbs up. "Looking forward to it,"

I smiled at her and then she smiled at me and moved along. Behind her was a very attractive looking guy. He had black hair that came to the nape of his neck and he had a cool guy façade about him. "Hi Tori," he said. "I'm Beck."

"Hi Beck." I said with a smile.

"Um…I'm sorry, but I just have to ask this." He cleared his throat. "Do any of us look familiar?"

I sighed and looked at the friends that I'd already met. The only one that looked familiar to me was Andre and that was just because I'd been around him longer than any of the other people in here. I bit my lip and looked at Beck. "No," I said. "I'm sorry. I wish you all did. I'm trying so hard to remember something…anything…but I'm not having any luck. I'm walking around this house with an empty head."

He gave me a sad smile and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I said. "Well…it was nice to meet you."

"You too,"

I nodded and then he stood aside. The last person I had to meet was a boy with curly dark brown hair and glasses. But what really got my attention about him was the fact that he was carrying a puppet with him. The puppet was dressed like an average teenage boy and he was actually kind of creepy looking. I was staring at him for so long that the puppet said, "Hey! What are you looking at, toots?"

My eyes widened while everyone in the room yelled, "Robbie!"

"What?" said the boy. "Rex said it!" So his puppet had a name? Weird.

Jade rolled her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Tori, you're gonna have to excuse our weird friend, Robbie. He carries this puppet, named Rex, around with him, thinking that he's real."

"Rex is not a puppet!" exclaimed Robbie, in an offensive tone.

I ignored this fact and just shook my head. "Hi Robbie. It's nice to meet you."

He smiled awkwardly and said, "Yeah…you too,"

"And I'm Rex," said the puppet. "But you already know that from what the wicked witch said." He glanced at Jade while he said that. I glanced at Jade and she just rolled her eyes and shook her head. I looked back at Rex. "Even if you never get your memory back, you'll learn to love me like you did before."

Everyone sighed in aggravation, but Jade said, "Excuse me, Tori," She walked up to Robbie, grabbed Rex from him, ran to the backdoor, and threw him far out in the backyard. Jade closed the door, turned to us, and smiled. "There. Everything's perfect."

Everyone else let out a giggle, including me, but then Robbie yelled out, "Rex!" He ran around us and through the kitchen and out the door. He ran out in my backyard.

I looked at all my friends in confusion. "How could Robbie think that that puppet is real?"

Everyone shrugged. "He's thought that for a long time, but we don't know that it could be an act he's putting up." said Beck. "It's best just to go along with it."

I was about to ask another question, but before I could, Robbie came running in with Rex right where he was supposed to be: on Robbie's arm. Rex coughed a little and said, "What are you gonna do to make it up to me?"

"Nothing," said Jade while crossing her arms.

"Oh, you're gonna do something." he said while Robbie walked over to the rest of us. "Oh, I know…you can give Rex a big ole' kiss!"

"Hey, back off, man!" said Beck. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about!"

I widened my eyes and looked at Beck and Jade. "You guys are dating?" I asked.

"Yeah, gotta a problem with that?" said Jade jokingly. "Did you like Beck or something?"

"Uh…no, it's just…you guys didn't seem like the type that would be a couple."

Jade smiled and shook her head. "I was just kidding, Vega, it's okay,"

I raised my eyebrows. "Vega? Do people randomly call me by my last name as well?"

"No, only I do that." she said. Then she began to talk in a really weird voice and said, "And sometimes I talk like this while imitating you!"

I scrunched up my nose. "I don't talk like that."

For some reason, my comment made everyone burst out laughing. I looked around at everyone confused and said, "What? What did I say?"

Everyone was still laughing, but Jade managed to say, "Oh, my gosh, Tori…whenever I imitate you in that tone of voice, you always say, 'I don't talk like that!' so we were just laughing, because you just said it now."

My eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Everyone nodded.

"Wow…that's really weird." I said.

"So…what do you want to do?" asked Cat.

I sighed and looked around at everyone. After a moment of silence, I said, "Um…I know this sounds really weird, since it's summer and all, but…could one of you guys…maybe…give me a tour of the school we go to?" I glanced at Andre. "Andre told me it was called…Hollywood Arts?"

"Yeah, of course," said Beck. "Yeah, we'd love to give you a little tour of the school." He looked around at everyone. "Do you guys wanna do that?"

As it turned out, everyone had to get home. Beck told me he could take me tomorrow. Which I wasn't complaining about. Not that I liked him in any special way, because I did not. I wouldn't do that to Jade. He just had a really calm presence about him. I could see myself being best friends with this guy.

**So just a warning, the next couple of chapters will be Bori, but just Bori friendship! Trust me when I say that this is a Tandre story, but I still love Bori friendship! :)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Beck's POV

_Thursday, July 12_

You'd think that since it was summer that it would be hard to get in school, but it was actually really easy. Even during the summer, there was always someone in the school. Well, during school hours. It might be teachers, administration, janitors…but someone is always in the school during the school hours. It might be July, but work still needed to be done in the school.

Tori and I first went to the main entrance of the school and sure enough, there was a janitor mopping the floor inside. I lightly pounded on the door to get his attention. Once he looked over, I waved him over to me. He sighed and walked over to me. He opened the door and said, "What are you kids doing here in the middle of summer? You should be out swimming or something."

"I just wanted to give Tori here a tour of the school." I said honestly while lightly placing my hand on her back. She looked scared.

He raised his eyebrows. "A tour of the school?" He looked at Tori. "Are you new here?"

"Uh…" said Tori as she looked at me. She had a pleading looks in her eyes.

"No, she's not," I said. I was about to tell him what really happened, but I wasn't sure if Tori would appreciate that, so I said, "Look, it's a long story. I just wanna show her around a bit. Would that be okay?"

The janitor nodded. "Well…I guess so." He opened the door wider. "Don't take too long,"

"We won't," I glanced at Tori. "Come on,"

She nodded and we walked in the school. The janitor closed the door and got back to work mopping the floor.

Tori and I were silent as we walked to the main hallway. Once we got there, I held my arms out and said, "Well, this is kind of the main hallway."

She looked around a little bit. "What makes this the main hallway?"

"You know…I don't really know." I told her. "Before school starts, people will come to this hallway and to those stairs and just talk. And sometimes, people will be playing instruments and dance around…it's pretty neat."

Tori's eyes widened. "Really? That's so cool!"

"Yeah, we're a unique school."

Then suddenly Tori said, "Hey, what's up with the lockers?"

I knew exactly what she was talking about. I smiled and said, "Oh, um…you see, if you go to school here, you have to decorate your locker in a creative way."

"So…do I have a locker that's decorated?" she asked slowly.

"Mhmm," I said. "Follow me," I said and she followed me around the corner and over to her locker. I pressed the button, which turns on the lights to her locker, and presented it. "Ta da! Make it shine!"

"Whoa…" she said as she ran her hand over the locker. "That is so cool." She glanced at me. "And I made this?"

"Yes ma'am, you did," I still couldn't get over how weird this was. I can still remember the day Tori was showing me, Jade, Cat, and Trina her locker for the first time. That was almost two years ago. Now here I was showing her own locker to her. This whole situation was unreal. The weirdest moment of it all though was when I introduced myself to her. And the way she said it was nice to meet you. And the way I said you too back. It took everything I had to say those two words. To think that one of my really good friends doesn't know who I am is really heartbreaking.

"Whoa," she said, still observing the locker. "What does make it shine mean?"

"Make it shine is the title of the song that you sang to get in this school." I explained to her. "We have this Big Showcase at the beginning of every school year and your sister and Andre were teamed up to do a song."

"Oh, yeah, I think I heard this story." she told me. "Didn't she have like a big tongue and couldn't perform?"

I giggled. "Yeah, that's what happened. Where did you hear that from?"

"Andre told me," she said. "A few days ago when we met, we talked for like three hours and he told me that story. He just didn't tell me the name of the song. But it was 'Make it Shine?'"

I nodded. "Yep," It was so weird to hear her say meeting Andre just a few days ago. Those two have been best friends for almost two years.

"That's cool,"

Just then, I heard someone coming around the corner. I turned and it was Sikowitz. He smiled at us. "Oh, hi kids. What are you two doing here on this beautiful summer day?" He glanced at Tori. "Hiya, Tori! I heard about the accident. Are you feeling better?"

"Uh…" she said confused. "I'm fine."

"That's good." he said happily and walked up to us. Tori took a few steps back. When Sikowitz realized that Tori was backing up, he said, "What's wrong, Tori?"

"I don't know you." she said nervously. By this time, she was practically hiding behind me.

"What? Of course you do!" said Sikowitz.

"Uh, Sikowitz, come here," I said as I walked over to him and pulled him aside. Tori was just looking at him like he was a psycho person. I didn't blame her honestly. He did have a funny look about him.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. "She's totally out of it!"

"Yeah, um, about that car accident…she suffered a head injury." I said in a hushed voice. "She lost her long-term memory."

"What?"

"She lost her long-term memory." I repeated. "In other words, she doesn't remember faces or voices. She doesn't even know who she is."

"What about her family?" he asked. "She has to know them."

"She doesn't remember anyone, Sikowitz." I said. "She's clueless."

He sighed and said, "So…will her memory come back?"

"I don't know." I told him. "It may or it may not. Andre told me that her doctor said there's a fifty/fifty chance."

"What if it never comes back?"

"If it doesn't, it doesn't." I told him. "There's nothing anyone can do about it."

"So will she always be this clueless?"

"Oh, no, of course not." I said. "She still has her short-term memory, meaning she can retain new information. She just…doesn't know anything up until she woke up after the crash happened."

…

Tori's POV

"Poor Tori," I heard this Sikowitz dude whisper. I glanced over at him and saw that he was shaking his head at me. He looked back at Beck. "So why did you take her here?"

"I'm giving her a tour of the school." he answered. He was trying to be quiet, but I could still hear him.

"How's that been?"

"Um…okay," said Beck tentatively. "It's just so weird. I mean, here I am showing her around the school she's been to for two years and showing her the locker that's been hers for two years. It was even weirder yesterday when I introduced myself to her. And she said nice to meet you. I couldn't stop thinking…this is too bizarre. She better get her memory back, because this is just too freaky. I miss the old Tori."

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up from where I was sitting by my locker and ran over to them. "In case you guys didn't know, I could hear every word you were saying!"

"Oh crap, Tori," said Beck. "Listen, I'm so–"

"Save it," I said. "You can say you're sorry all you want, but I know you don't mean it. If you did, you wouldn't have said what you did. And don't you think I want all this stuff to be familiar? No one understands how hard I try every minute of every day to remember things that I should already know! It's killing me! And I couldn't help it that I lost my memory! I've been feeling so guilty, causing everyone all this pain. It hurts me to see the looks on my family's faces when they realized I didn't know who they were are." My eyes suddenly filled up with tears. "And right now…the last thing I need is someone saying that they miss the old Tori. I miss the old me too. I hate all this pain I'm causing." I sighed heavily and then looked at Beck. "Will you please just take me home? I don't wanna be here anymore."

He nodded. "I'll see you later, Sikowitz."

"Alright, bye Beck," He started to walk away, but then he quickly looked at me. "Bye Tori," Then he walked away, turning the corner.

Beck sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you sure you wanna leave now? We've hardly seen the school."

"I don't care." I said. "I just wanna go."

He nodded. "Okay. Follow me,"

I sighed and followed him through the school and out the door. We headed to his car and got in. He started it up and drove off. I hid my face from him by looking out the window. I know I yelled at Beck and told him I was mad at him, but honestly, I wasn't mad at him at all. I was mad at myself. I wasn't lying when I said that I was trying every minute of the day to try and remember things, but I thought that maybe I wasn't trying enough. I told myself that once I got home, I would look through photos or videos or anything to help me remember. I was not going to give up.

Once we got back to my house, I said a quick bye, got out of the car, and headed up to the front door. Before I could take five steps, I heard Beck jump out of the car. "Tori, wait!"

I sighed heavily and turned to him. "What?" I asked shakily.

"I know you don't wanna hear this, but I'm gonna tell you anyway." he started off. "I'm really, really sorry. I seriously never meant to hurt your feelings. It's just…we've always been good friends and it's just hard for me."

I nodded. "I'm sure it is. And it's okay. I was never really mad at you. I'm just mad at myself. I feel like I'm not trying hard enough to remember the things I should be remembering."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "You just said that you try every minute of every day. If that's not trying hard, I don't know what is." He walked up to me and patted my shoulder. "Don't put so much pressure on yourself. You can't force your memory to come back. If it does, it does. If it doesn't, it doesn't. It's okay."

"But…you just said that you miss the old me." I said with tears threatening to fill my eyes. But I blinked them away. "I figured that meant that you hate this me."

"Oh, my God, Tori, no!" he said and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a hug. "I could never hate you."

I put my arms around him and hugged him back. When we pulled apart, he said, "You know, Tor…no matter what happens…even if your memory never comes back…you're still you. You're still Tori." He smiled. "You have a beautiful soul, darling." **(This came from something that Avan tweeted Vic once and I just had to add it in here!)**

I smiled warmly. "Aw, thanks, that's really sweet."

"It's the truth." he said with a shrug.

I smiled again and said, "Will you do me a big favor?"

"Anything. Just name it."

I sighed shakily. "The other day…Andre told me about the school's website you have. Um…isn't it called the slap?"

"That's correct."

"Well, anyway, he told me that it's a great website where kids from the school post tons of pictures and videos." I said. "Do you think you could help me go on the website and we could watch some videos? I wanna see what kind of life I had before all this happened to me."

He smiled at me. "I'd love to assist you with that. Oh, and by the way…you had a beautiful life."

I softly smiled at him. First he tells me that I have a beautiful soul and calls me darling and then he tells me that I had a beautiful life. He's good at giving compliments. "Thanks,"

"Of course," he said. "Okay, let's go inside."

I nodded and we headed into my house. My laptop was sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch and Beck grabbed it and sat on the couch; I sat next to him. He turned it on and, luckily, no password needed to be typed in. I let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank goodness this didn't need a password. I still can't get into my phone. It has a pass code that you have to enter and I don't know what it is."

"Just take it to the Pear Store," he said while going to the Internet and pulling up The . "Tell them what's going on and they'll get it unlocked for you."

"Hmm, I never thought of that." I said. "But I'll do that. Thanks,"

"No prob," he said as pulled up a playlist of videos. "Okay, I'll go to an older video. This one has you, me, Robbie, and Cat in it. And…I know it sounds weird, but we make you into a hamburger."

I raised my eyebrows. "A hamburger? Really? Why?"

He giggled. "You do this thing on The Slap called 'Tori Takes Requests' and the things people ask you to do are so weird. And someone asked if you could be made into a hamburger. So that's what Cat and I did while Robbie recorded."

"Uh huh," I said. I did not understand how I could be made into a hamburger. "How do I get made into a hamburger?"

"You'll have to watch and find out." he said with a smile. He pulled up a video and pressed play.

To see myself goofing off and talking with my friends made me get overwhelmed. I looked so carefree and happy. I got a little teary-eyed, but the tears went away as I watched myself get turned into a hamburger. They started out by putting a bun under my bare back. Then Beck and Cat had fun putting lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and condiments on my stomach. It looked so gross and while I was looking disgusted, Beck and Cat loved it. When Beck put the lettuce on my stomach and patted them down, I said, "Don't push so hard!"

"I didn't push!" he said and turned around to grab something else. I giggled at that.

I laughed extra hard at the end of the video when Cat said, "Dinnertime!"

"Wow," I said and looked at Beck. He had a smile across his face. "That's crazy. And do you remember doing that?"

"Of course," he said. "That was from our sophomore year and even though we're about to be seniors, it feels like we were just making that video yesterday."

I didn't know what to say to that comment, so I just changed the subject. I smiled and said, "Are there any other videos of where I'm taking requests?"

"Oh, yeah, plenty more," he said. "The next one I wanna show you is a recent one. This one just has me and you." He began to go back and he went to another video. "Okay, this one is a funny one. Someone asked you to make my hair look bad for once."

I giggled. "Did I succeed?"

"You'll just have to see." he said and then pressed play on a video.

The video starts out with me just explaining what I was doing. I smiled as I watched this. Seeing this, I believed Beck when he said that I had a beautiful life. I look so innocent and happy.

Things got interesting when Beck showed up. He was saying things like, "You're making this up," and "No one actually requested this" and I was saying that someone in fact did request it. I showed him a screen shot of the question "just to prove it," as I said. Then he said I could try and I began.

At first, I was not having any luck. No matter how I did his hair, he still looked good. But then, at one point, Beck said, "Can we do something fun, like go to the beach. It's like eighty degrees outside." And that gave me an idea. That was when I did his hair all wild and crazy and poking in different directions, kind of like the eighties. His hair did not look good at all. I laughed out loud seeing his hair like that.

After the video was finished playing, I looked at Beck and giggled. "Are you still mad about that?"

"Nah," he said. "I got over it soon after."

I giggled again and shook my head. "Wow. That's pretty funny. So are there any other videos on here?"

"Oh, tons!" he said and started to play more videos. I had so much fun, just sitting there and playing videos with Beck. I could see how most girls wanted to be with Beck, but I honestly couldn't picture myself with him. I don't know how I would feel if I had my memory, but I know how I felt about it now. He was a really cool guy and I already loved him as a friend. I could tell he would be someone I could always count on.


	8. Chapter 8

Tori's POV

That night, I had a really weird dream. It wasn't like that nightmare I had; it was just weird and I didn't understand it. Basically, I was standing in my living room and I was watching a conversation between myself and Beck and we were sitting on the couch. I was standing in front of the coffee table, just watching this conversation happen.

"I should have just kept my mouth shut." said Beck.

"No…you were right." I told him. I looked at him and myself confused. I had no idea what they were talking about. "I mean, if I'm gonna be successful, I want it to be because of my talent, not for throwing tantrums and wearing meat hats." What the heck were we talking about?

"Well, can't you be famous for your music and wear a meat hat?" asked Beck. I gave him a small smile, but didn't say anything. "Seriously; meat, whenever you want. Just right out of your hat,"

"Right out of my hat," I said with a giggle.

"Right out of your hat…in your mouth,"

"Simple as that," I said with a little giggle. I thought it was kind of odd how Beck lightly had his hand on my shoulder.

"So…" he said, scooting closer to me.

"Yeah…" I said shakily.

I watched as Beck got just an inch from my lips. My eyes widened. What was he doing? He's with Jade.

But then, he pulled away a little and I smiled and said, "Uh…oh…you," I said this while getting my hand, putting it in a fist, and playfully knocking it against his chin. He was looking at me kind of confused.

Beck glanced at me quickly, but then backed away a little. "I'm sorry…I didn't–"

"No, I'm sorry," I said while burying my face in my hands. "I…"

"I…I didn't mean to…"

"No, no, no, you…you didn't…" I told him. "You…"

"Then why can't we kiss?" he asked and gave me a small smile.

"Cause," I said with a sigh. "Cause of Jade,"

He sort of shrugged. "Jade and I broke up." My eyes widened. They were broken up?

"Yeah, but kissing your friend's ex-boyfriend…"

"Wait, wait, wait, since when are you and Jade friends?" he asked and I looked down kind of sadly. Then I looked back up at him as he said, "Last week, she took your hamburger; she just rubbed it against her bare foot." I scrunched up my nose. Eww, gross.

"What?" I said in shock. "I ate feet meat?" I kind of squealed and leaned my head against the couch.

"And…she took your spot in the Platinum Music Awards." That was when I was really confused. What were the Platinum Music Awards and what did Jade or I have to do with it?

"Look…I mean, I guess Jade and I aren't really…friends, friends, but we're kind of friends…I think. And…kissing her ex-boyfriend…" Beck was looking at me in a serious way. Not mad, just serious. "I can't do that to a friend."

I gasped and rose up in bed. I noticed by the lights streaming through my window that it was morning. I glanced at my clock and saw that it was nine in the morning. I grabbed my phone on my bedside, wanting to call Beck, but forgetting that I can't because of the stupid pass code. I made a mental note to go to Pear Store…wherever it was.

I jumped out of bed and ran out of my room and into Trina's room. "Hey Trina!"

"Yes, what is it, Tori?" she said a little aggravated. She was still lying in her bed, not fully awake.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Why?"

"I need to call Beck."

"And again I ask…why?"

I gulped. "I…I think I had a memory."

That sure got her attention. She turned to me and raised up in bed. "What? Are you serious? What was the memory?"

"Hey, don't get too excited." I said. "I don't actually remember it happening; I just know what I dreamed. Can I just please borrow your phone? I promise I'll be careful with it. I just wanna call Beck."

"Wow…I can tell you don't have your memory back," she said as she unlocked her phone and handed it to me. "If you did, you would have demanded me to give you my phone. There would have been no please or I'll be careful with it about it."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and ran out of the room. I went to her contacts and immediately called Beck.

"Trina, what do you want?" said Beck when he picked up.

"It's not Trina, Beck, it's me." I said. "Tori,"

"Oh…Tori, hi," he said. "I'm sorry, I thought you were Trina."

"Yeah, sorry I had to call you from her phone." I told him. "I would have from mine, but…I still can't get into it."

"Remember, go to the Pear Store," he said. "I promise they'll be able to help you."

"I will, I promise,"

"Good," he said and then sighed. "So…what made you wanna call me on this beautiful morning? Not that I'm complaining, just…curious,"

"I just woke up from a dream, but…I think it was more than a dream." I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. "I think it was a memory."

"Seriously?" he asked. "That would be so cool if it really was a memory! But…how do you know if it was or not?"

"You see, that's the thing…I don't know." I told him while sitting on my bed. "But you were in it. So I figured I could tell you about it and…maybe you could tell me if it was a memory or if I'm just crazy."

"You're not crazy." he told me. "Just tell me about it,"

"Okay, here goes…" I said and sighed. "Well…it's kind of hard to explain, but basically…it was you and I, and we were sitting on my couch. And…we were talking about something called the Platinum Music Awards," I paused. "Does any of that sound familiar?"

"Yes…it does," he said slowly. He cleared his throat. "Let me see if I can guess what you dreamt…I tried to kiss you, but you said no because of Jade. You didn't wanna kiss your friend's ex-boyfriend. Am I right?"

I hesitated for a moment. "Exactly," I said quietly. "That's…that's exactly what happened."

He sighed nervously. "Yeah, um…that really happened between us."

"I just have a few questions about that." I started off. "What are the Platinum Music Awards and what did Jade take my spot in?"

"The Platinum Music Awards is just a big, high profile awards show that we have." he explained. Then Beck went on to explain the events that happened with Mason Thornesmith and how he made me dress like a diva and act like a diva. He also explained how when I stood up to this guy, he fired me from the show. So that's when he gave it to Jade instead. Then he told me that Jade gave the role back to me at the last minute.

"Ahh," I said, understanding it all. "Now my dream makes a whole lot more sense. I was just watching it going…huh?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, well…that's what was happening."

"Okay and I have another question," I said. "Were you and Jade really broken up?"

"Yes," he said. "At that time…we were,"

"Okay, cause I was about to say…how dare you try and kiss me when you're dating Jade."

"Oh, no, no, I would never do that to Jade," I said. "Or to any girl I was dating for that matter. I'm not like that."

"Speaking of which…how long have you and Jade been dating?" I asked. "Not talking about the time you guys were broken up?"

"Well…we got together at the beginning of our freshman year, so that would be about three years." he said. "I had a couple other girlfriends before her, but she's been my longest. And the best one. She may act really mean and tough, but believe me when I say it…she can be a sweetheart when she wants to be."

I smiled widely. "Aww, that's so sweet. But she didn't seem that mean when I met her two days ago. Granted, she did throw that puppet…whatever his name is, out the window. But other that…she seemed fine."

He laughed. "His name's Rex. And yeah, she was fine that day, but she can be really mean some days. Actually, it's most days. Jade is just a unique individual."

"I can tell." I said. "But I don't understand something…what made you guys wanna break up? From what I'm hearing, it seems like you guys are really close."

"Well, we are, but Jade gets jealous really easily." he said. "Like if she sees me simply talking to another girl, she goes in a jealous rage. And of course, this leads to fights between us. We have fought like a hundred billion times. It's calmed down since the last time we got back together, but it still happens every once in a while."

"Dang, that's crazy." I said. "But every couple fights,"

"Yeah, but it wasn't healthy at how much we fought right before we broke up the last time." he explained. "Every time we talked, we fought. There was no way around it. So it was kind of good that we had a break."

I nodded and we continued our phone conversation, talking about generally nothing, for another fifteen minutes or so. Once we hung up with each other, I went and gave Trina her phone back. She asked me what Beck and I had talked about and I told her nothing. Because it really was nothing. Just simple small talk conversation.

After that, I went downstairs and got myself some breakfast. As I ate, I decided that I wouldn't tell my parents about the memory I had. In a way, it didn't feel like a memory, since I still couldn't remember that event actually happening. But it had to mean something. My subconscious mind obviously remembered it.

I smiled to myself as I took my second bite of cereal. I really hoped this meant I would get my full memory back soon.

**Okay, just so you guys know, Tori's dream that was obviously from Tori Goes Platinum, I literally watched that scene over and over and over again to that everything that they said right on target. I replayed it so many times just to get every single line perfect! So I hope it all is correct! :D**

**Until next time…don't forget to review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Tori's POV

_Monday, July 16_

After that dream I had, I hoped every night that I would have another one like it. But I didn't. In fact, I wasn't dreaming at all. I would go to sleep and simply wake up the next morning. I was kind of bummed, since I thought it meant I would have the dreams all the time, but I didn't. I wasn't having any dreams at all. But I told myself to be patient with it.

I listened to Beck and had my mom take me to the Pear Store, where they unlocked my phone for me. They took the pass code away, so I didn't have to worry about that. Now I could mess with it all I want. And that's what I was doing on that Monday evening when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up to answer it and saw that it was Jade. "Uh…hi, Jade," I said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she said. "Are you busy?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"Well…remember when…we first met and you told me you wanted me to tell you about the times I'd been mean to you?" she asked and I nodded. "Well…if you weren't doing anything, maybe I could explain them to you now. But are you sure you want me to tell you these stories? I've done a lot of mean things to you."

"Hey, it doesn't matter." I told her. "If it helps bring back a memory, I'll go for anything."

She looked at me confused. "How do you know it would bring back a memory?"

"Well…" I considered telling her about Beck, but I don't think she'd like hearing about the time he and I almost kissed. So I just shook my head and said, "Never mind. It was just a thought."

She nodded. "Alright. Well…let's get to telling stories."

We went to the couch and Jade began telling me the stories. She sort of started from the first time we met and went from there. And let me tell you, some of the things she did to me was pretty bad. It seemed like she was mean to me for no reason. And I still considered her my friend? Wow. No wonder Beck was shocked.

"You really poured coffee on my head my first day at the school?" I asked in shock.

She shrugged. "Yeah…sorry about that. But hey, at least it was iced coffee."

"Still," I said and shook my head. "What was your reasoning behind pouring the coffee over my head?"

"It was out of jealousy." she said. "When you walked into class that first day, you and Beck ran into each other, making his coffee spill all over his shirt."

I gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah and you felt awful about it." she explained. "You began to rub your arm on his shirt, trying to get it out, but it was only making the stain worse. That was when I walked in. I thought you were flirting with him, so I said, 'Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend?'"

"I wasn't rubbing him; I was just trying to get the stain out!" I said, defending myself, even though I couldn't remember that actually happening.

Jade raised her eyebrows. "Whoa, calm down, dude. Beck told me what actually happened, so you don't have to go defending yourself. And you don't even remember that, so how could you be defending yourself anyway?" It's like she read my mind.

I blushed and looked at the ground. "I don't know." I mumbled. Then I let out a long sigh and changed the subject. "So…did I end up getting my revenge?"

"Oh…you definitely got your revenge." she said, looking at me as if she knew something I didn't. And I know she did. I was getting that look more than I care to admit. "Cause you see…the next day, me, you, Beck, Cat, and this other boy Eli were…you know what? It's a long story. But basically…through an acting challenge…you kissed Beck."

My eyes widened. "Oh, my gosh, really?" She nodded. "And…what did you do to get revenge on me?"

"Actually…you doing that is the reason why I'm always so mean to you." she explained. "I mean, I guess I've forgiven you for it, but in the back of my mind, I'll never forget it. I'll always remember how you kissed my boyfriend your second day at Hollywood Arts."

"Hmm," I said and then smiled. "Good revenge, if I do say so myself,"

"Shut up," she grumbled and playfully pushed me back. It just made me giggle.

….

Once Jade was done with her endless number of stories, we went out to my backyard and out beside my pool. We wordlessly took off our flip-flops and sat down next to each other, with our feet dangling in the water. Even though it was nighttime, the water still felt amazing.

A nice, cool breeze blew past us. I smiled and looked up at the beautiful nighttime sky and all the stars. Ever since I got home from the hospital, I'd been having off and on headaches from my concussion. And these were intense. Like my brain was pounding against my skull. Like can't sleep at night. Like if this gets any worse, I'm gonna start bawling my eyes out. When I went outside with Jade, I had a pretty bad headache. But now, while looking at the stars, it got better. Then when I laid on my back and put my hands behind my head, keeping my feet in the water, the headache completely went away. I smiled. This was blissfully amazing.

Jade glanced at me. "Why are you on the ground?"

"I had a headache." I said, almost in a whisper. "This is making it better."

She nodded and then looked off into space. After a moment, she looked back at me. "Have you been getting a lot of headaches?"

"They're not as frequent as they were, but yeah, I'm still getting them." I told her. "And…they're pretty severe ones." I rubbed my hands over my face. "I'm ready for them to go away completely."

"Just give it a little more time." she said gently. "They'll go away soon."

"I hope so." I said. Then I looked up at the stars again and began to notice little shapes with them. I had a feeling there were names for some of those shapes, but I couldn't place them.

Next thing I know, Jade is lying down next to me. "You look like you're deep in thought." she commented.

"Yeah, I am," I said and then pointed at the sky. "See that spoon-looking thing? Do you know what that's called?"

"It's the big dipper."

I made a confused face. "What's a dipper?"

"It's like a thing you use to get soup out?"

"What's soup?"

"Are you serious, Tori?" she asked, slightly agitated.

I busted out laughing. "I'm joking. I know what soup is."

"Ha, ha," she said sarcastically. "You're so funny."

I giggled.

"But seriously…that reminds me of something that I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

"How is it that you know all the basic things, like how to talk and walk and know what general stuff is, but you can't remember faces, voices, or events between people?"

"I…I don't know." I said quietly. "The doctor said it just happened to be the part of my brain that was affected from the crash, but…I don't really know. It's kind of weird though."

"What was your first thought?" she asked. "When you woke up the first time,"

I sighed shakily. "It was…it was kind of scary. Like…I didn't know where I was or…who I was. I couldn't think of anything. And then…when my mom called out my name and I looked at her…it confused me at why I couldn't recognize her. And I didn't even know who she was. I know she's my mom now, but…I still don't know her all that well. Or my dad. Or my sister. It's really sad and I wish I could remember everyone, but…" My voice was too choked up to continue. I knew if I continued to talk, I would cry.

"I hope you don't get offended by this question, because I mean no harm by it, but…what is it like…to not remember your family and friends?"

That question made me burst into tears. I rose up, pulled my feet out of the water, and buried my face in my hands. I believed Jade when she said that she meant no harm by it, but it still came out of nowhere and it made me cry.

"Oh, my God, Tori," she whispered and wrapped her arms around me. I slowly put my arms around her. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you cry. Oh, I feel bad now. I'm sorry."

When I recovered enough to talk, I said, while still hugging her, "It feels awful. It's like…a part of me is missing, but I don't know what it is. There's no other way to explain it. I just…I feel empty." I let out a long sigh, thinking it would calm me down, but it didn't. It just came out shakily and then made me cry even harder. "It sucks, Jade. I want my life to get back to normal and everyone else's."

A moment later, we pulled away. I wiped my eyes and cheeks dry. "What do you mean everyone else's?" she asked gently.

"My family tries to act normal around me, but I can see right through them." I said. "They look at me like they don't know me. And I can't really get mad at them. I want to, but I can't. I don't blame them for looking at me like that. It's just…I'm getting tired of it. I'm ready for my memory to come back just so they'll stop looking at me like that. Not that I'll remember it, but…still."

"So…you don't remember anything from before?"

I shook my head. "When I woke up in the hospital, it was almost like I was being born again. I guess by nature I was still able to talk and walk, but…I don't remember learning how to talk and walk. Which…I probably wouldn't remember anyway since I was most likely still little." I shrugged. "I feel like a different person. I simply don't know who I am."

"Do you think if you get your memory back, you'll remember this time that you didn't have your memory?" she asked with curiosity.

"I doubt it." I said. "Which…I'm okay with. I just want my family to be happy again. My mom said that she'll be happy if my memory never comes back, but I don't think she means it."

"You don't know that." she said gently. "Maybe they would be happy."

"Yeah, right," I muttered. "Who would want me? I'm just some nobody walking around with an empty head."

"You're not a nobody." she said and rubbed her hand on my shoulder. "You're Tori Vega, with or without your memory. You'll always be you."

I smiled and looked at the ground. I thought about what she said for a moment. After a while, I looked up at her. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…Beck told me that you're mean most days and…mostly from the stories you just told me." I said and she softly smiled. "Why is it that you're being so nice to me now? Just because I don't have my memory?"

She sighed heavily. "No one knows this and I wasn't planning on telling you, but…when I received word that you and Andre had been in a car accident, I got so scared. I knew Andre was fine, but I didn't know about you. You were still unconscious when I heard about it. I knew that you'd hit you head and that you had a concussion, but…I didn't know how hard you'd been hit. I knew it must have been pretty hard since you had to get stitches in your head. And…I told myself that if you lived through this, I would start trying to be nice to you."

"Well, hitting my head didn't mean I would die." I told her.

"Tori, head injuries can be serious." she said. "Like maybe people don't die from it, but it can make them brain dead where they're just lying there like a vegetable. You are so lucky that you made it out alive."

"Hmm," I said, thinking about it. "I guess…I never thought of it that way."

"Yeah, well…yeah," She sighed. "Well, it's getting late, so I better run on home."

"Oh, okay," I said and we both stood up. We walked through my backyard and through the backdoor. We walked through the kitchen and in the living room.

Jade grabbed her purse, which was by the door, and then she turned to me. "Thanks for letting me come over. I know I kind of invited myself, but thanks for not kicking me out."

I giggled. "Anytime, Jade. Come over whenever."

She smiled. "Thanks," She put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. "I'll see you later."

"Bye,"

She smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her.

I intended to stay up a little bit longer, but I suddenly got really tired. So I went and told my parents and Trina goodnight and I got ready for bed. I was asleep less than five minutes later.

I had another dream/memory that night. This one had Jade in it. I was standing off to the side, just like in the last dream. But this one was not taking place in my home. It's like we were backstage somewhere. I saw myself walk in and I was dressed up for something. Then I noticed Jade. My eyes widened and I stood back a little bit. She was dressed in a crazy pink outfit. I did not understand it at all.

Before I could look at the outfit anymore, I began to speak. "Wow…incredible outfit," I told her. I must have been joking around. Jade looked absolutely crazy in that outfit.

"I look like an idiot." she said.

"A…pretty pink idiot," I said, not knowing what else to say I think. "With a thing on her head."

"Thanks," said Jade while putting her hands on her hips. I kind of smiled at her and then she added, "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Well…" I said stepping forward. "Everyone else was coming to cheer you on, so…I figured I would too." I kind of pointed at her and added with a slight giggle, "And you look way better in that than I would have."

Then she sighed and turned around. She began to walk forward. "This isn't right."

"Yeah, it is a little tight around your–"

"No," she said suddenly. "Not the stupid outfit, this. Me." She was walking past me while thinking.

"I don't…" I said confused.

"This was supposed to be your night. This was your big chance, so for me to go out there and…" I sort of had a clue as to what she was talking about.

"And…?" I said, eyeing her suspiciously.

She slightly shook her head. "I can't do that to a friend." I smiled at Jade. But then she said, "Or even to you,"

My smile faded. Jade looked down, messed with her extra-long added nails, and then looked up at me and softly smiled. I looked at her and softly smiled as well.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked. "Go, go now! Go change your clothes while I change the schedule!"

"How are you gonna do that?" I asked frantically.

"Don't worry about it; I got it!" she said. "Just go change!"

I nodded and ran off in another direction. Jade quickly walked off in the other direction.

I gasped and rose up in bed. I remembered Beck telling me that Jade gave me my role back. I smiled to myself. That told me that the dream I just had really was in a memory. It really did happen. So I knew I wouldn't have to call Jade. I just kept it to myself.

I smiled again and laid back on my pillow. I put my hands behind my head and just laid there. After a second, I glanced at the clock and realized it was a little after five in the morning. I was sleepy, but I somehow couldn't go back to sleep. I really, really hoped that having these dreams/memories meant progress. I was more than ready for everything to get back to normal.

**And once again, to make sure I got every little detail correct in that scene with Tori and Jade, I watched it over and over and over again! And I decided to improvise and add in what I think was said afterwards! Haha :)**

**Please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter! I barely got any reviews for the last chapter, but maybe it'll change for this one! So please review! You don't know how much I love reviews! They make me happy! :)**

Tori's POV

_Friday, July 20_

It had been exactly two weeks since the accident. Not that I remembered it, because I didn't, but I just know from what my parents told me. It was actually kind of crazy. Every day, I was getting to know my family and friends more and more and I was starting to feel like I know them. Of course, it wasn't like it was supposed to be. I still couldn't remember growing up with my family or going to school with my friends. But it was better than nothing. So at this point, if my memory never came back, it would be okay. Honestly. I was adjusting fine.

But on one Friday afternoon, I was feeling very discouraged. I had found an old photo album that had pictures of Trina and I from when we were little. I began to look through it and each picture, I tried to picture the memory, but I couldn't. I had no idea what was going on in the pictures. The more I looked at the pictures the more upset I got, but I still couldn't stop from looking through the entire album. By the time I got through the whole album, I was crying.

I laid in my bed and cried for about five minutes. I wanted my life to be back in order. I didn't know what my life was like, but I still wanted it back. I wanted to know who my family was and not just because I'd been getting to know them. I wanted to know who there were from being with them my whole life. Not just a couple of weeks. That wasn't good enough for me.

While I was still crying, I heard my phone buzzing. Without looking at who was calling me, I answered. "Hello?"

"Tori?"

I set up. "Yes. Who is this?"

"It's Andre," he said in a way that showed he was upset that I didn't immediately recognize his voice. "Are you okay? You sound upset."

I sniffed. "I am."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I know I shouldn't have done it, but…I looked through an old photo album." I explained.

"Okay and how is that bad?" he asked confused.

"I couldn't remember anything that was happening in the pictures and in most of them, I was at the age where I should remember them." I said shakily.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Tor." he said gently. "Just give it a little more time. It'll come back to you."

"I don't know if it will." I said. "You'd think it would've happened by now."

"These injuries take time to heal." he said. "Heck, I'm still hopping around on these stupid crutches. I'm getting my surgery on Tuesday and after that, it'll be forever before I get to start rehabilitation."

A tear slid down my cheek. "At least you know who you are."

He sighed. "I'm coming over, okay?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna come and see you." he said. "I know I just saw you yesterday, but I don't care. You're my best friend, Tori. I want to see you."

"But…what about your knee?" I said and wiped away the tear from my cheek. "Should you really be walking on it?"

"I've been laying down all day." he said. "And besides, I'm not even walking on it. I haven't put any kind of weight on it since the accident. I'll be fine."

"Well…okay," I wasn't opposed to him coming over at all. I loved having him over. I hated that I couldn't remember having him as my friend, because he was a great one. I saw him nearly every day. I just hated that he had to move around so much with that hurt knee. He acted like it didn't bother him, but I could tell it did.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit." he said. "Talk to you in a little bit."

"Bye," I said and we hung up. I went downstairs and sat on the couch, waiting on Andre. I leaned my head on the back of the couch. I didn't know what else to do besides stare up at the ceiling. It seemed more interesting than my reality.

Before I knew it, the doorbell rang. I jumped up and ran to the door and opened it. There Andre was standing with the help of his crutches. He smiled warmly at me. "Hey, girl,"

I smiled and opened the door wider. "Come on in."

He hopped in and once he was in, I closed the door behind him. He hopped over to the couch, plopped down, dropped his crutches to the ground, and leaned back, putting his leg up on the coffee table. He looked at me and grinned. "Come sit."

I nodded and went to sit next to him. When I was sitting, I glanced at his knee. It was in a black brace over his jeans. "Doesn't that knee brace get uncomfortable?" I asked.

"It's not too bad." he told me. "I've gotten used to it."

I nodded and then looked at the ground. I wasn't sure what else to say. I knew that if I knew who Andre was, I would have a lot more to say. But I didn't. And I didn't have anything to say. That's why Andre usually started our conversations.

"Okay, Tori, I can't take this anymore!" he said suddenly.

I whipped my head up and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I can't…I can't do it anymore." he said shakily. "I've been hiding this from you for so long and…I have to tell you."

"Uh…Andre…if you tell me, I won't know what you're talking about." I reminded him. "Remember…I'm not me."

"You're still Tori Vega and that's enough for me." he said slowly. Then he sighed shakily. "Tori…just before the accident…we shared an intense moment. Literally, like right before the accident. We were in the car." He cleared his throat. "Anyway…we were talking about the new Katy Perry movie, cause we'd just gone to see it with our friends."

I raised my eyebrows. I had no idea who that was. "Katy Perry? Who's that?"

He sighed and said, "She's a really famous pop star and she just had a documentary movie released about her. We saw it that day. When it was over, I was driving you home and we were just talking. At first about the movie, but then you asked me why I didn't have a steady girlfriend. I said that I hadn't found the right girl yet. Then I looked at you and smiled. Then you looked at me and smiled. That moment…was a very beautiful moment. We were staring at each other for…I don't know how long. But…the moment quickly ended, because you looked out the window and your smile disappeared. Then you screamed, 'Andre, look out!' because…a car was coming right toward us."

My eyes widened. I hadn't heard this story before. All I knew was that a drunk driver had hit us. I didn't know where or how it happened. "So…I noticed it first?"

He nodded. "Yes. You did. And…it was a mistake for me to be looking off. If I had been looking…" He shook his head. "Maybe everything wouldn't be so screwed up."

"It's not your fault." I told him. "That guy was drunk. I'm sure you couldn't have avoided it even if your eyes were locked on the road."

"It's behind us, Tori." he said and shook his head. "I'm trying to stop thinking about it so much. It's just…that moment between us…it was incredible. Do you really not remember it at all?"

My eyes filled up with tears. "Don't you think if I did…I would tell you?" I said shakily. "I don't…I don't remember anything. The only thing I know are the two dreams I had, which were memories. But I don't remember the actual events happening. I just know what happened in the dream."

"What were the dreams?" he asked quickly.

"It doesn't matter." I said. "I don't remember them. It's not like it's helping anything."

"Well…if your subconscious can remember it, then that's a good thing." He said. "Maybe it's a good sign."

I gulped as more tears filled up my eyes. "If it isn't and…I'll forever be like this…with an empty head…will you still be my best friend? Because…okay, maybe I've only known who you are for two weeks. But you've known me for a long time. But…I can feel this connection deep inside of me. You mean so much to me, Andre." I instinctively leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him. He slowly put his arms around me. "I…I…"

"You what?" he whispered.

I backed away so I could look him in the eye. "I…I love you, Andre."

He slowly smiled widely. "Good," he said quietly and pushed some of my hair back. "Because I love you, too. I've loved you from the moment I first saw your face."

I smiled. "You did?"

"I did."

I continued smiling and just stared at his face. Then our faces began to inch closer and closer. And closer and closer. Then just when our lips were just an inch apart, we paused for a long second. But at the same time, we pressed our lips to each other. I couldn't remember kissing any other guys in my life, but I know I must have. Kissing was just natural. Andre and I were kissing and it felt amazing. I had butterflies in my stomach. I never wanted this feeling to go away. I hoped Andre felt the same.

After a long minute, we finally pulled apart. And we smiled at each other. "That was an amazing kiss, Tor." he whispered as he pushed some of my hair back and lightly kissed me again. "And so was that one."

I giggled. "This is so weird, Andre. It's like…I've only known you for two weeks, but…I feel like I've known you for so much longer."

"It's because you have." he said, backing away a little so he could look me in the eye. "Tori, we go way back. Not as far back as your family of course, but we still go back. We've been best friends for almost two years and hung out all the time. We even wrote songs together. We made videos together. We basically did everything together. We were connected at the hip."

I slowly smiled widely. "We wrote songs together?"

"Oh yeah, plenty of them." He raised his eyebrows. "Wanna hear some of them?"

"I'd love to."

"Okay, let's go over to the piano." He reached down and grabbed his crutches. He stood up with the help of them and then we both went over to the piano. He sat down and I sat next to him. "Okay, the first one I'm gonna sing is called 'You're the Reason' and we wrote it for Trina for her birthday."

"Really?" I asked. "When did that happen?"

"Oh, it was our sophomore year, so it's been awhile." He said. Then he cleared his throat. He positioned his hands where they needed to be and then he started playing. And then he started singing. "I don't wanna make a scene; I don't wanna let you down…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a warning, there will be 3 more chapters after this one! Not my longest story, but I have plenty more! :)**

**Okay, don't forget to review!**

Tori's POV

Andre spent the next thirty minutes playing songs on the piano and singing them to me. He played some of them over again and I would hum the melody with him. I was able to memorize parts of the songs, like the chorus, but I couldn't memorize much more. There were so many songs and so many melodies and so many lyrics.

After he sang all the songs we basically sang and or wrote together, he looked at me and smiled. "So…what did you think?"

I slowly shook my head. "Oh, my gosh, Andre…you have a serious talent. Those are amazing songs. I love them all."

"Thanks," he said smiling. "But you know…you gave me the idea on about half those songs. Like 'You're the Reason.' If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to write that song. You gave me the right words to work with, which made me be able to turn them into lyrics."

I giggled and shook my head again. "I can't believe it. That song is so beautiful and yet, Trina didn't think it was a real present. Was I really mad at her for that?"

"Oh, yeah," he said slowly. "You were furious with her. Remember how I told you that it was made into a big deal with instruments and dancers?" I nodded. "You sent everyone outside, even though it was raining, so you could talk to Trina alone. I couldn't tell what was going on inside, but I could hear you talking to her. And you were quite angry."

"I can imagine." I said. I looked away and shook my head. "I just wish I could remember it."

"You will." he said and rubbed his hand on my back. I slowly glanced at him. "Just give it a little more time. You'll get there." He leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss. "Trust me. It'll happen."

I smiled at him. "If my memory comes back–"

"When," he said, interrupting me.

"Okay…when it comes back…how will I react to this when you tell me that we've been kissing and stuff?" I asked this nervously. "Did I like you like this before?"

He sighed. "Well, you never said the words, but I think you did. That moment we had before the accident told me that you liked me the same way I liked you. The look in your eyes and the smile on your face told me so."

I smiled. "I hope I did. I don't know if I'll remember these moments with us, but…" I was gonna say something else, but then a brilliant idea came to mind. "I just thought of something, Andre. I could write myself a letter. And when my memory comes back, my mom can tell me to read it. I can talk about what's going on with us, how the wreck happened, some things with my friends, and everything. Maybe it'll give me some understanding about all this." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Because I would hate for my memory to come back and not know that any of this between us happened. You could always tell me about it, but I would probably just look at you like you were crazy." I explained. "But what do you think? You think it's a good idea to write myself a letter?"

"I think it's an excellent idea." he told me. "And if you want, you don't have to tell your mom about it. After you write it, you could just give to me and then I'll give it to you once your memory is back."

"But…if my mom doesn't and you do, wouldn't I have already heard about the wreck?" I asked. "I'll be hearing about it twice."

He shrugged. "You'll hear about it once from your family and then once again from yourself. That way you'll know for sure it's legit. You'll recognize your handwriting."

"Hmm," I said, thinking about that. "That's very true." I slid out of the piano's seat. "Okay, let's go up to my room, so we can write the letter."

"Right behind you," he said, grabbed his crutches, and we went up to the stairs. Andre went very slowly and very carefully. It would have been a disaster if he fell down them and hurt his knee even more. "Stairs are the devil." he muttered once we got to the top.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

It literally took me an hour to write that letter and it wasn't even extremely long. I just explained what happened in the accident and how Andre and I were now dating. I tried not to ramble on; I made it short and sweet. But what really took forever to write it was because Andre was distracting me. I swear, between every other sentence, he would lean over and give me a kiss on the cheek, neck, or lips. I told him to stop a few times, but my voice was always giggly, so it didn't do any good. If he kissed me on the lips, I would just kiss him back and we would sit there kissing for minutes at a time, before I would finally realize I had to finish writing the letter.

Somehow, I finally finished writing the letter. "There." I said. "I finally finished." I looked at Andre. "No thanks to you. You just slowed me down."

He smirked. "Are you complaining?" He tucked some hair behind my ear and then kissed me on the lips. I couldn't help but kiss him back.

I smiled under the kiss and managed to mumble, "No," Golly, if I loved him this much after only knowing him for two weeks, only God knows how much I'd love him if my memory came back.

…..

It was the day before Andre was going to get his surgery. Andre and I didn't visit each other that day, because he was busy getting packing for the hospital stay and also having last minute doctor's appointments. But I called him on the phone before I went to bed. "Good luck on your surgery tomorrow." I told him.

"Thanks, babe." he said. "I hope everything goes well."

"I'm sure it will." I said. "The doctors know what they're doing."

"I hope you're right." he told me. "Well…I hate to hang up so quickly, but my mom wants me to get off the phone and go to bed. It's already 10:30 and I have to be at the hospital by seven."

"What time is your surgery?"

"Eight," he answered. "They just have things they need to do before beginning surgery."

"Okay," I said. "Well, then, I'll let you go so you can get to sleep. I'll visit you later on tomorrow, at a time when I know you'll be out of surgery."

"Alright, can't wait," I could tell by his voice that he was smiling. "Goodnight, Tori. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too. And goodnight,"

He giggled. "Bye,"

"Bye," I hung up. I grabbed my charger and plugged in my phone. I got out of bed and went to say goodnight to my parents and Trina and then I got back in bed. It only took a few minutes before I fell asleep. I was so exhausted I couldn't help it.


	12. Chapter 12

**:)**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Tori's POV

_Tuesday, July 24_

I woke up the next morning feeling very tired, but I didn't know why. I checked the clock and it read 8:20. I usually woke up later than this, but I must be waking up earlier because I was so excited. Later that evening, I was going to see the Katy Perry movie with all my friends and I was so excited I couldn't contain myself. We all had to get tickets ahead of time, because since we lived in LA, tickets would go out of sell very quickly and sure enough, it became sold out.

I set up in bed and yawned and stretched. Then I unhooked my phone from the charger and looked at it. I noticed something very odd. When I went to bed the night before, it was July fifth. It was supposed to be July sixth, so why did my phone say it was July twenty-fourth? Was it messed up or did I sleep for almost three weeks? No. I was not asleep for that long. My phone was just messed up. I knew it was getting old. I need a new one.

I shook my head and then unlocked my phone. But there was no pass code. "What?" I whispered. How does that even happen? The night before, there was a pass code on it. How could it go away overnight? I'm the only person that could take away the pass code and I wouldn't do that. I keep the code on there for a reason, so people don't go through my phone without my permission.

My phone had to be possessed. That was the only logical explanation.

I climbed out of bed and walked out of my room and went downstairs to the living room. I saw Trina walking around the kitchen, getting something to eat. Since it was a weekday, my parents were at work. Trina and I just stayed by ourselves all day pretty much. When we were younger, we had a sitter, but we haven't needed her for a long time now.

I guess Trina heard me coming, because she turned around. "Hey Tori." she said. "How are you?"

I looked at her weird. She never asked me how I was doing. She rarely even looked at me in the mornings. I'm sure you could guess, but my sister is not a morning person. "Uh, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just…trying to be nice,"

"Uh huh," I said, still not understanding it, but I shook my head and let it go. Maybe she was just in an extra good mood. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" she asked, walking over to me.

"Do you know what's going on with my phone?" I asked, twirling it around with my thumb and first finger. "I think something's wrong with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…for one thing, I went to bed last night and it was July fifth. Except my phone says that it's July twenty-forth. Is my phone possessed or did I just sleep for almost three weeks?" I looked down at it. Trina was just standing there, staring at me with wide eyes. "Also…there's not a pass code on there, but there was when I went to bed last night. Do you know what's up with it?" I looked at Trina. She was still staring at me with wide eyes. She was looking at me like something major had happened. But I didn't know what had happened. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Her eyes got back to normal and a smile slowly formed on her face. It got bigger and bigger until she just couldn't smile anymore. "Tori…can you answer something for me?"

"I guess," I said confused.

"What was the name of our old babysitter?"

I looked at her extra funny. "Uh…Stephanie. Why are you asking me the name of our old sitter? What is that going to prove?"

"Just answer something else for me," she said quickly. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," I said. "You already know that I don't have a boyfriend. Guys are stupid." Guys really were stupid. The last guy I dated was Steven and that was last year. After I found out he cheated on me, I made a vow to not go out with another guy unless I knew it was right for me.

She let out an ear shattering scream. "Oh, my gosh, Tori, you're back!" She engulfed me in a big hug. I didn't hug her back because of how confused I was. "You're back; you're back; you're back! Oh, my gosh, I can't believe my baby sis is back!"

"Uh…did I go somewhere?" I asked confused.

"Physically no, but mentally, you were so out of it!" she said and then set me back down on my feet. "This is so crazy, but oh, my gosh…I'm so glad you're back!"

"Can you tell me what the heck is going on, because I am lost?" I exclaimed. Trina was freaking out over something, but I had no clue why. "Did I go to mars or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'll tell you, but…no, wait, hold on!" She ran in the kitchen and grabbed her phone. She quickly dialed a number and held it to her ear. She waited for a moment and then said, "Hey, Mom, it's me. You need to come now…Tori's back."

"Back from where?" I exclaimed. "I never left!"

Trina ignored me. She just held her hand up, signaling for me to shut up. "Yeah…yeah, she just woke up and I realized it…yeah, she is…okay, bye." She hung up the phone. "Mom is on her way home."

"We don't need Mom for you to tell me what's going on." I told her and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, we do." She walked up to me and grabbed my arm. She pulled me over to the couch and set me down. She sat down next to me. "We're just gonna wait here until Mom gets back. Then we'll explain to you what's been going on."

While we waited on Mom, I simply stared at Trina in disgust. She knew I was desperate to know what was going on and yet, she wasn't telling me a thing. This was killing me. I was dying to know what had been going on. Was I asleep for three weeks? Was I sick? Was I asleep for three weeks because I was sick? Did I go somewhere and not know it? Did something happen? Well, obviously something happened, but no one was cluing me into what that was. I was so ready for Mom to come home, so I could finally figure out what was going on.

When Mom finally walked through the front door, Trina and I both jumped up. "Mom, can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked. I felt like I'd already said that a billion times. "Trina isn't telling me a thing!"

She sighed and looked at Trina. "Honey, will you go get the book? It's in the bedroom."

Trina nodded and went to go get the book. Wait a minute…what was the book? Once again…clueless.

I looked at Mom. "Mom, do you even hear me? I asked you what was going on and I'd like for you to tell me. I deserve an explanation. I'm so confused right now."

"As soon as Trina gets back with this book, honey, we're gonna tell you." she said gently. "Now just relax, okay? It's gonna be alright."

I just sighed and sat on the couch. I didn't know if it would be alright or not.

Finally, Trina came back in, holding a big book. She smiled as she came and sat next to me. She looked around me towards Mom. "Should we give it to her or just tell her first?"

"We should tell her." said Mom. Then Mom cleared her throat and grabbed my hands. "Tori, about three weeks ago…something happened and…we have a book that explains it all. But first, I'd like to tell you what happened, so that looking at the book won't be so overwhelming."

"Okay…?" I said a little nervously.

She sighed heavily. "About three weeks ago…you were in a car accident."

My eyes widened. "What?" I squeaked out.

"I know, it's shocking," she said and moved her hand and rubbed the back of her hand over my cheek. "But just bear with me, okay?" I slowly nodded. She moved her hand and continued. "You and Andre were leaving the movies and got hit head on by a drunk driver."

"Andre?" I exclaimed, my heart picking up speed. "Oh, my God, please tell me he's okay! Is he okay? Oh, he better be okay!" Tears were already threatening to fill my eyes. If anything happened to him, I don't know what I'd do. He was my best friend. I can't live without him.

"Relax, honey, he's okay." she said and I could feel my whole body relax. "He just hurt his knee and in fact, he's in surgery right now to repair it."

"Right now?" I asked. "Like…right this very second? As we're talking?"

"Yes, as we're speaking, he's getting surgery." she told me.

I nodded. "So the crash? Like…was it bad?"

"The crash…it was really bad." She explained. "You and Andre weren't on the highway, thank God, but you were close to being on the highway. As I said before, there was a drunk driver that hit you guys head on. And you two rolled a few times."

"Oh, my God," I said. "How do I not remember any of this?"

"Honey, you hit your head." she told me. "Really, really hard. You were unconscious for a while, but you finally woke up the morning after the crash." She sighed heavily. "I was in the room with you. I began to talk to you, but you were looking at me like you didn't know who I was."

"Why would I be looking at you like that?" I asked in a whisper.

She softly smiled. "You lost your memory, baby."

I squeaked and put my hands up to my mouth.

"I know, baby, I know; it's hard to believe." she told me gently. "You didn't know your family, your friends, or anyone else. It's like…you were born again."

My eyes suddenly filled with tears. This was all still confusing.

"Trina?" said Mom suddenly. "Give Tori the book now."

Trina nodded and handed me the book. I stared at her for an extra moment before looking down at the book. It was more like a scrapbook. The color of it was turquoise: my favorite color. I took a deep breath and opened it to the first page. It was a picture of…I didn't know what. It looked like a big hunk of metal on the road. I glanced at my mom. "What is this?"

"It's the car." she told me.

My eyes widened as I looked back down at the picture. "Oh…my…God." I muttered. "How…how did Andre and I not die? It looks like it exploded and caught on fire."

"It did." she said and I quickly looked at her. "Andre said later that he could smell exhaust fumes, so he got himself and you out of the car. He carried you and got off to the side just in time before the car exploded."

"Wait a minute…" I said slowly. "How could Andre walk and carry me if he had a hurt knee?"

She shrugged. "Anything to save himself and you,"

"Oh…poor Andre." I said shaking my head. I looked back down at the book. I stared at the picture of the burned up car for another moment before turning the page. It was the same picture, except it looked like a newspaper article. Actually, it was a newspaper article. The title was 'Drunk Driver Hits Car Head On." I tried to read some of the article, but my eyes had too many tears in them. The page was blurry.

I turned the page and I instinctively let out a loud squeal. It was a picture of me, lying in a hospital bed. I was shocked at how many bruises I had on my body. It must have been a really bad wreck. I noticed the bandage around my head. I gulped and looked at my head. "Why do I have that bandage around my head?"

"You needed stitches, honey."

I dropped the scrapbook and jumped up and ran around the couch and up the stairs. I went to my room and ran over to my full body mirror. I turned my head to the side and I could see that my hair was very thin. I moved some of it out of the way and a long scar was exposed. I lightly ran my first two fingers over it and I could feel the slight bump. This was so crazy. I almost felt like Lucy from "Fifty First Dates." I never understood what it would feel like to suddenly find out that your life changed and you had no idea. I now did. I wasn't in the same situation that she was in, but this was still hard to take in. I swear, I couldn't remember any of this happening. You'd think that I would have some kind of memory, but I didn't. I couldn't remember any of this happening. I wonder how I felt when I didn't have my memory. I wonder how hard it was for me.

If I would have gone downstairs, I could have talked to my mom and Trina, but I was too overwhelmed to do that. Before they could come in my room, I went and locked my door; I didn't want to be bothered. Then I went to my bed, buried my head in a pillow, and cried. I had no other way of dealing with this.

**By the way, if anyone hasn't seen "50 First Dates," I suggest you go watch it! It's soooooo good! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Tori's POV

Hours later, I finally made myself walk out of my room. I slowly walked down the hall and down the stairs. I noticed my dad getting something to eat in the kitchen. He was still in his cop uniform, so he must have just been home for lunch. Usually, he stayed at the station for lunch, but other times, he comes home for lunch. It just depends on what's going on and how busy he is.

When I took the last step on the stairs, my dad turned around and smiled at me. "Hey sweetie," He walked over to me and gave me a big hug. I hugged him back. When he let go of me, he said, "So…how do you feel?"

I crossed my arms. "Confused. I swear, I don't remember anything about a car wreck or losing my memory. All I have to prove that it's true are pictures and the scar on my head."

"Well…you could always talk to the person that was involved in it with you."

"Huh?"

"Andre," he told me. "I'm sure he's out of surgery by now. You could go talk to him. In fact, I think you should go talk to him. You two have things you need to talk about."

I looked at him confused. I felt like I was looking at everyone confused that day. Everyone knew something I didn't. I wonder if this is how I felt when I didn't have my memory. "Like what?"

He smiled and shook his head. He put his hands on my shoulder and leaned in and kissed my forehead. "You'll have to go talk to him and find out."

"May I go now?" I asked quietly.

"Of course you can." he told me. "Just be careful going to the hospital, okay?"

I gulped and nodded. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then I turned around and ran to the door. I grabbed my purse and keys, which were next to the door and then ran out. I headed to my car quickly and jumped in. I drove as fast, but as safely as I could all the way to the hospital.

As soon as I figured out what room Andre was in, I nervously walked to it. I knew Andre and I must have talked while I didn't have my memory, but I didn't know what the last thing was said between us. It could have been anything.

Once I reached his room, I sighed heavily and knocked on the door. "Come in!" I heard him call out.

I gulped before opening the door. Wait, why did I gulp? Seriously, this was Andre. My best-est friend in the whole entire world. I shouldn't nervous. But for some reason…I was.

As soon as I saw him, I smiled and said, "Hey," I wasn't sure how I was going to be able to tell him that my memory was back. I couldn't just blurt it, but then again, I couldn't keep it a secret for much longer.

He smiled as well. "Hey yourself," He sat up a little in bed. He had the covers up to his waist, so I couldn't see his knee. But if I did, I probably wouldn't be looking at much. Just a bandaged up knee. Then out of nowhere, he smirked. "Don't you look lovely?"

I looked down at myself and realized I was still in my pajamas. My hair was a mess as well. Also, I didn't feel like putting my contacts on, which is why I was wearing my glasses. No wonder the people in the hallways of the hospital were giving me weird looks.

I blushed as I pushed the rim of my glasses up a little. "Yeah, um…sorry. I just kind of rolled out of bed this morning." I grabbed a chair from the corner and moved it next to Andre's bedside.

He nodded and observed me closely for a moment. Then he said, "Have you been crying?"

I touched my cheeks. "How could you tell?"

"Your eyes red and your face is blotchy." he told me. "That's the look you have when you cry."

"Oh," I said and looked down.

"I…I'm sorry," he said. "It's just…since we've been friends for so long, I know what you look like when you cry. I haven't seen you cry since…well…you know."

I smiled to myself. Now was probably as good a time as any. "Uh huh…" I leaned my back against the chair and crossed my arms. "Andre…about that," I cleared my throat. "I'm not the same person that I was."

He sighed, almost in an aggravated way. "Tori…I know that. Why are you reminding me?"

I bit my lip. "Because…I'm back."

"What do you mean you're back?" he asked in confusion.

"Like…okay, I went to bed last night thinking that it was July fifth. Then I wake up and it's July twenty-fourth." His eyes suddenly widened. That told me that he knew what I was getting at. I softly smiled. "I talked to my mom and Trina and…they told me that you and I were apparently in a wreck and you hurt your knee while…I had a head injury. And…I lost my memory. But…I don't remember any of these events happening. I swear, I feel like I went to bed last night and it was July fifth and I wake up and it's July twenty-fourth. When I looked at my phone and it said that it was July twenty-fourth, I was so confused. But…it was all explained to me a little bit later."

Even though Andre was smiling ear to ear, he had a somewhat disappointed look in his eyes. I couldn't figure out why though. "So…everything during the past three weeks, you don't remember?"

I shook my head. "When you say the last three weeks…I think of the three weeks before July fifth. I swear, if everyone acted normal around me and didn't let on like anything had happened, I wouldn't have known a thing."

"But…wouldn't the scar on your head indicate that something happened?"

I reached up and ran my fingers across the nasty feeling scar. Andre was right. I would have felt the scar and been confused out of my mind. "Yeah…I guess you're right. But it just goes to show that I can't remember anything from the last three weeks."

He smiled. "Come here, Tor. I gotta give you a hug."

I giggled and leaned in and hugged him tightly. He tightly wrapped his arms around my back with mine around his neck. It was amazing at how tight of a grip he had on me. I mean, I know he must have missed the real me over the last three weeks, but dang! He had a tight grip on me as if I'd been gone for a year or something crazy like that. "Andre, I know you missed the real me, but why are you holding onto me so tightly?"

He sighed heavily and we pulled apart. He stared at me in silence for a moment or two before sighing again and saying, "Tori, I…I could explain why I'm acting a little…different around you right now, but…I think my best bet is to give you something." He leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. He unfolded it and handed it to me. "Here, read it out loud."

I looked down at it in confusion. "Uh…what is it?"

"It's a letter than you wrote yourself not too long ago." he said. "It's explaining kind of what…what's been going on the past three weeks."

I stared at him for another moment before looking down at the letter. I sighed and began to read **(the reading of the letter is in italics)**. _"If you're reading this, it means that your memory has come back. It might be hard to believe, but at one time, you wrote this letter_." I paused and glanced up at Andre. "So I seriously wrote this?"

"Yes," he told me. "I was sitting next to you as you wrote it."

"Wow…" I whispered and then looked back down at the letter and continued to read it out loud. _"It's so weird; I'm like talking to myself. I bet you're wondering…why did this memory loss happen? Well, there was a car accident. It was you and Andre that were involved. Before you freak out, he's fine. He just hurt his knee really badly. He will need surgery to repair it._" I looked up at him. "My mom tells me that you had the surgery this morning. How did it go?"

"Well…I was asleep, so I didn't feel anything, but once I woke up, I could sorta feel it aching." he told me. "It's aching a little now, but not too bad. Okay, just please read the letter. You keep on getting distracted. Which is kind of funny cause…I was distracting you as you wrote it."

"Really?" I asked. "What were you doing to distract me?"

He smirked. "Just read. You'll figure out why."

I eyed him suspiciously for a moment before turning my attention back to the letter and reading it aloud again. "_Now, I bet you're wondering something else…how did the car wreck happen? Basically, Andre was driving and you were in the passenger side. And a drunk driver rammed right into us. I myself don't remember the wreck; I just know what I was told. And I was told that you guys rolled multiple times. You were unconscious, so there is no memory of what happened next. But Andre said that he got both of you guys out of the car and got far enough away from the car, for when it exploded just moments later. Andre saved us both._" I stopped reading and looked up at him with a smile. "You know…my mom told me about that this morning. And I believed her, but…it just…how could you walk on a hurt knee?"

"Anything to save our lives, Tor." he whispered. "Especially yours,"

I slowly smiled at him. I stared at him like that for a moment before looking back down at the paper. I continued, "_About Andre…he's an amazing guy. But you already know that. Here's something you don't know. You and him are…_" I saw the two words that were behind these words. But I couldn't get them out. I looked up at Andre. He was just softly smiling at me. I was finally able to whisper, "Dating now…Andre?" I asked in a shaky voice and laid the letter down. Before I continued with the letter, I was going to sort this out with him. "We're dating now?"

"Are you repulsed or something?" he asked slightly offended.

Suddenly I felt awful, because that's how it may have sounded, but I didn't mean it like that at all. "Oh, my God, no! No, no, of course not! It's just…it's…" I gulped and looked down at my hands, which were in my lap. I twiddled my thumps. "I don't know." I glanced up at him. "How…how did you get me to date you…if I hardly knew who you were?"

He leaned forward and grabbed my hands. "Because you could feel a connection. Even though you didn't have your memory, you knew something was there. You knew we'd been close for a long time and not just because I told you. You felt it inside of you."

I gulped. "Did we kiss?"

"Yes, multiple times,"

I quickly smiled, but then it disappeared. "Um…how did it go?"

He smiled. "Come a little closer; I'll show you."

Nervously, I got off the chair and sat on the edge of the bed. I got closer and closer to him as he set up and scooted closer to me. When we were in reaching distance, I said, "Andre, I'm nervous. I, um…" I anxiously tucked some hair behind my ear. "I don't know how…this is gonna go."

"Just relax and go with it." he whispered and moved his hand to my cheek and caressed it. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. It took a moment, but I finally kissed him back. And good thing I did. Goodness, this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I can't even describe it. I can't even call it butterflies, because it was so much stronger than that. It was like a herd of buffalo that was going off in my stomach. It was the best feeling in the world.

When we came out of the kiss a minute later, we just stared at each other. He smiled and said, "Our kisses have gone pretty much like that."

I returned a smile. "So you're sure we're dating? You didn't make this up and tell me that we were to trick me?"

He laughed, I think from how ridiculous it sounded. "Wow, Tori, that's ridiculous. I would never do that. Granted, I've always liked you, but I couldn't trick you in that way. It wouldn't be right."

I smiled warmly at him and then picked up the letter and continued to read it aloud. "_You two shared a kiss, an amazing one I might add, and without saying anything, it was obvious that you guys were officially a couple._" I couldn't help but stop and look at Andre with a smile. He smiled at me. Then I continued my reading. "_Just moments before the wreck happened, you and him shared an intense moment in the car. Andre said that you guys simply stared at each other and smiled. He said it was a beautiful moment. But just seconds later…our dreams were shattered._" My eyes filled with tears. "_The wreck happened. Our lives were thrown for the biggest curveball we could have ever imagined. We were lucky to come out with our lives. You and Andre both._" I looked up at him as tear rolled down my cheek. "So…that actually happened? Like…we shared an intense moment where we just stared at each other?"

"Mhmm," he said sadly. "It was amazing. It's like we were looking right through each other. But then…you turned your head away and your smile went away. You screamed, 'Andre, look out!' and when I looked in front of me, I saw the car coming right towards us." I gulped. "I didn't have time to react before the car hit us."

I couldn't help but let out a few sobs. "Oh, my God, Andre," I said while crying. "I can't believe…that I don't remember that."

"Tori, it's okay." he said gently. "In fact…it's probably good that you don't. It wasn't a very good moment. And plus…I think you hit your head pretty much right off. And…you were unconscious. So even if you didn't lose your memory, you wouldn't remember that moment anyway."

I nodded and took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I wiped my eyes and cheeks and then grabbed the letter. "Okay, I swear, I'm gonna finish reading the letter now. I won't interrupt until I'm completely done."

"Whatever you wanna do," he told me sweetly.

I smiled and finished the reading. "_In case you didn't already know, but I'm sure you do, you've got a fantastic group of friends there. Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Cat. They are very…unique. Has Robbie always carried that puppet with him? So weird._" I couldn't help but laugh at that. I can't believe I didn't know who my friends were. Or Rex. That's just crazy. "_But Robbie is still very sweet. And so is everyone else. Even Jade. She's promised to be nice to you again._" Then I muttered to myself, "Yeah, we'll see how that works." I cleared my throat. "_Based on the stories she's told me, we'll see if that's true! She was so mean! Your family is amazing as well. I can tell that they really love you. They will always be there for you, no matter what. Don't ever forget that. I hope you get to read this letter someday. Your family and friends love you, Tori! From: clueless Tori._" I looked up at Andre. "Wow. Clueless Tori? Is that what I really called myself?"

He shrugged. "In the letter you did. But keep reading. There's something else."

I looked down and saw that I had written a P.S. "Hmm," I said and read it aloud. "_Andre was being distracting while this was written. He wouldn't stop giving me little kisses. But I wasn't complaining._" I was smiling ear to ear now. "_Haha. It took me over an hour to write for that very reason._" I put the letter down and looked at him with my still smiling face. "Really, Andre? You couldn't refrain from giving me kisses long enough to write this letter?"

He laughed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You were just so adorable as you sat there to write the letter. You furrowed your eyebrows and had a serious look in your eyes. You…you were seriously too cute for words."

"Awww, Andre," I said with a smile and leaned down and gave him a light kiss. I rose up and said, "You are seriously too sweet."

"No, you are,"

"No, you are,"

"No, you are,"

"Andre, come on!" I said with a wide smile. "Just take the compliment. Please. For me?" I gave him my best puppy dog face.

I could tell I broke him immediately. "Grr, I hate that you can make that face."

I giggled. "It's a gift."

"Must be," he said.

"So, um…changing the subject…what was it like when I didn't have…you know…memory?" I asked a little hesitantly.

"The same as you are now, just without your memory." he said. "Like for instance, your personality was exactly the same and everything else about you was just the same. But…without your memory…you acted clueless. You kept saying to everyone that you hated walking around with an empty head. You wanted your memory to come back so badly because you felt bad for all the pain it was causing everyone. But no one was blaming you. There's no way you could have stopped this from happening."

I nodded. "What was it like for you personally?"

"Well, you know…it was…okay." he said slowly.

"Andre, come on," I said putting my head slightly to the side. "You can tell me it was okay all you want, but I know it's a lie. You can't honestly tell me that you enjoyed seeing me and…kissing me when I didn't have my memory. Didn't feel like you were kissing a stranger?"

"No, it didn't feel that way at all." he said suddenly. "I've known you for two years now, Tor."

"Not the me you were kissing on just yesterday probably." I said and sighed. "But please, be honest with me. What was it like to talk to me, knowing that I didn't know you as my best friend and then eventually boyfriend?"

He sighed heavily. "Truthfully…it was painful. It was…it was really hard to just…look at you and know that you didn't know who you were or who anyone else was. But at the same time, I still loved you. I mean, how couldn't I? You were still the smart, beautiful, amazing, and lovely girl I've known for two years."

My heart warmed at hearing him say he loved me. I smiled and said, "You love me?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do." he said with confidence. "And I'm not afraid to admit it."

"Good," I said and bent down and put my hands on him cheeks. "Because I love you too." I kissed him fully on the lips. My God, this felt great. Being able to kiss him after being in love with him from the moment I met him.

It was a feeling, no matter what happens, in my life I would never forget.

I'd never think of those words the same way again.

**One more chapter, my lovely readers! And then after that, I will begin posting my next story! I don't know which one yet, but we'll see! And I don't know when I'll start posting it…it'll just depend!**

**Oh by the way, I know I never really said it, but seriously, thank you guys sooooooooooooo much for all the reviews! I really do appreciate them so much and I can't thank you guys enough for it!**

**So if you reviewed the last chapter, keep reading! :D**

…**.**

**TandreIsAmazing**** – Haha, as you can see, she is pretty happy in this chapter! P.S. thanks for always being the first one the review the chapters! It's only because you pester me to update every single time…and don't pester me to start posting the next story sooner! (Wait, why did I even say that? You're gonna pester me no matter what I say!) Hehe ;P**

**imawesome519**** – Well, as you can see, she did go see him after the surgery! Are you happy with how it all turned out? :)**

**dillydill11**** – Thank you for the compliment! It means a lot to me! And as I said before, there is one chapter left, but I do have plenty more stories to come! :)**

**Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness** & **jazzybizzle** – **She got the letter, haha! Do you both approve with how it turned out?**

**SaiyanWarriorPrince** – **I know, isn't it a great movie?! I love it! And of course I would give her memory back to her! That was my plan all along haha! I was evil enough to her in this story, didn't wanna make it worse :P**

**Jeremy Shane** – **Thanks for the review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last chapter guys! I can't believe it; this story went by so fast! But I will start posting the next one…soon. I don't know when yet, but I will soon!**

** I hope you enjoy this last chapter! I'm not going to proofread it, because I am being pestered right this very second to update…so yeah! Haha! Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed. You guys made me so happy! Thank you very much! :)**

** Okay, on to the story!**

Tori's POV

I guess I never really understood just how huge my senior class was until we were seating in the football bowl during our graduation practices and graduation night. There were over two hundred people in my class. But I got lucky; because of our last names, me, Cat, and Jade were all in a row. It was nice to be next to two of my best friends. And if you're wondering, yes, Jade was nice to me now. Of course, she did have her moments where she said something sarcastic or mean to me, but it wasn't near as bad as it used to be.

Once all the graduation speeches and hat throwing was over, everyone split up to go talk with each other and family, who was coming down from the stands. I looked up and tried to find my family, but I couldn't. There were so many people here. So I just settled on sticking with Cat and Jade as we talked with other people from our class and took pictures with each other.

Five minutes later, when all three of us were just wondering around, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and a pair of lips kiss my neck. I would know his touch anywhere.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around Andre's neck. He spun me around a couple times and then set me down. "We did it, baby." he said and kissed me. "We finally finished high school!" You'd think that since we graduated from high school that we'd be upset about moving apart, but that wasn't true at all. We were actually going to college together in New York City at Juilliard. We were both studying music.

Andre and I had gotten pretty serious over the last year, but we still hadn't taken the biggest leap in our relationship (in other words, we were both still virgins). We planned on staying together once at Juilliard; in fact, we decided that if we managed to stay together after graduating from college, we would talk about marriage. And I could honestly see myself marrying Andre someday. He's an amazing boyfriend and I love him with all my heart.

I smiled at Andre and said, "I love you so much, Andre." I leaned in and gave him a kiss. "It's just…I wish I could remember our very first kiss." I reached up and ran my fingers across the scar on my head. I touched that scar all the time. It was a permanent reminder of what happened to me the summer before. And the scar on Andre's knee from his surgery was a permanent reminder for him. Even though he had surgery to repair it, he still had knee problems and probably would for the rest of his life. It hurt at random times and if he twisted it wrong, he would be off of it for days. The last bad thing he did to it was in April. Andre, Beck, Robbie, Cat, Jade, and I all went roller skating. Andre fell and landed on his knee just wrong. He was on crutches for three days. He had an extreme hatred for crutches.

"Hey," he said and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry about it. It's alright. We've had plenty of kisses since then. There's no reason you should be upset about that."

"But I am," I told him. "I missed three weeks of my life and in the midst of those three weeks, I got together with the guy of my dreams and…I don't even remember it." I roughly ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm so stupid."

"Victoria Marie Vega, you are not stupid." he said sternly. He rarely ever used my full name. "There's no way you could have stopped that wreck from happening. I was the one driving. If anything, the wreck was my fault. But that's the thing…it's not my fault. I could be going about my life, saying that it is, but that wouldn't do any good. It's in the past and that's where it'll stay."

I was suddenly so overwhelmed that I wanted to cry. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his back and buried my head in his chest. He put his around my neck. "Oh, Andre…I love you so much. I don't ever wanna lose you."

"You won't," he whispered and kissed the top of my head. "I'm yours forever."

I smiled, head still in his chest. "And I am yours forever."

He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. "Forever and always, babe,"

Just then, I heard someone clear their throat next to me. Andre and I both looked over to see Cat and Jade staring at us. I gulped and said, "Uh…how long have you guys been standing there?"

"In case you forgot, Tori, we were standing here when he walked up." she told me. "And I've realized one thing. You two…are the mushiest couple I have ever laid my eyes on."

I rolled my eyes while Andre giggled. "Ah, come on, Jade, don't hate." He said and playfully punched her in the arm. "We're just loving on each other. Is that so bad?"

"No, but it's disgusting." she said and crossed her arms. "You could have gotten a room."

"But we didn't," I said. "Let's just move on, okay?"

"Okay, fine,"

"Alright, ladies, we've got a few more hours to enjoy this glorious night we like to call graduation night," started off Andre. "A night we have been looking forward to for so long. So let's make the best of it and not fight. To blowout we go!" Blowout is the after graduation, drug-free party. Every student at Hollywood Arts gets to go, but the underclassmen had to leave early. The seniors would be there all night long.

We all laughed and agreed with Andre. "Yes, to blowout we go!" I exclaimed. We then went out to enjoy our one and only high school graduation night, a night that would certainly be one that we would never forget.


End file.
